


Torcido

by KarenHikari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, solangelo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y si el hijo de Apolo no estaba mintiendo... Eso significaba que sus palabras habían sido honestas. Y sus palabras habían sido sobre sentimientos. Uno en específico. Sus palabras habían sido sobre amor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lo decía en serio...

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! ¡Estoy de vuelta!
> 
> Bueno, esta historia ya está publicada en la página, bajo el nombre de "Twisted", y esta es sólo su traducción.
> 
> Como saben, hablo inglés y español, y es común que escriba las historias en uno u otro idioma indiscriminadamente. Ya desde hace un tiempo he tenido el proyecto de traducir todas mis historias, de forma que estén publicadas en ambos idiomas.
> 
> Este es el primero de esos proyectos y se lo dedico especialmente a Sakura Hecate, que me pidió esta traducción. ¡Espero que disfrutes esta historia! :3
> 
> Nota original:
> 
> Bueno, así que así están las cosas. No he leído la segunda saga de Percy Jackson... Sí, lo sé, soy una desgracia.
> 
> Aun así, un muy buen amigo mío me insistió mucho en que escribiera un fanfic con estos dos. Conseguí decirle que "no" por más de un mes, pero el otro día me encontré con "Child of Death" una canción de Gio Navas (que deberían escuchar, es increíble), y uno de los versos dice "My heart is twisted" (mi corazón está torcido), y me pregunté a mí misma "¿está hablando de él sencillamente o de él solamente o de él siendo gay?". Y luego tuve esta imagen mental de Will -a quien técnicamente no conozco aún porque no he leído esos libros- hablando con Nico y simplemente tenía que escribirlo.
> 
> Así que, aquí está. No hay alertas de spoilers porque, bueno, no puedo spoilearles algo que no he leído, ¿cierto?
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!
> 
> Y, algo más, al principio parece que soy algo... dura con los homosexuales. Para que conste, no es el caso. Los respeto plenamente y creo que todos tenemos derecho a amar libremente. Varios de mis amigos cercanos son gays. De hecho, el que me pidió esta historia es uno de ellos.
> 
> Aun así, lo siento si de la impresión de que no estoy a favor del amor igualitario, sepan que este no es el caso (y si lo fuera, ¿por qué me molestaría en escribir una historia romántica con una pareja gay?).
> 
> Como sea, ¡disfrútenlo! ¡Y sepan que los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan!

Eran mediados de verano, y más bien de mala gana, el único semidiós griego de Hades estaba quedándose en el Campamento Mestizo en ese momento.

En ese preciso instante se encontraba dentro de su cabaña, mirando la negra pared de madera con el rostro en blanco, lo que encontraba bastante irónico.

También encontraba patético el hecho de que se encontrara ahí, rumiando y ponderando sobre cosas que ya habían pasado y sobre las cuales no podía hacer nada pero que tampoco podía dejar de pensar.

Como, por ejemplo, el hecho de que hubiera superado su enamoramiento hacia Percy hacía un tiempo. No, en serio, lo había hecho.

Bueno, al menos él creía eso. No era como si realmente supiera lo que era el amor de cualquier forma.

Pero en serio creía que había estado enamorado de Percy.

Creía eso por la manera en que se sentía cuando estaba con él, por lo amable y encantador que Percy era, por cómo su corazón se estremecía cuando el hijo de Poseidón sonreía, incluso si ese gesto ni siquiera estaba dirigido él.

Creía que había amado a Percy por lo aceptado que se sentía cuando estaba con el hijo del mar, por lo amablemente que él siempre lo había tratado, por lo confiado que Percy era.

Pero amar a alguien significa que quieres lo mejor para esa persona. Y él claramente no era lo mejor que Percy podía encontrar. Él claramente no era lo mejor para nadie, estaba consciente.

Además, Percy estaba enamorado de alguien. Alguien que igualaba la perfección de Percy, con su ondulado cabello rubio y su rostro sonriente.

Percy estaba enamorado de Annabeth, y obviamente era correspondido por la hija de Atenea.

Él sabía eso. No tenía derecho a entrometerse en una relación en donde ambas partes de la relación no habían hecho nada sino ser amables para con él. No tenía derecho de intentar separarlos cuando era fácil notar lo mucho que se amaban el uno al otro.

Y, ultimadamente, tampoco tenía sentido, porque Percy nunca lo habría amado de la manera en la que amaba a su novia. No tenía oportunidad contra esa chica, no sólo por el hecho de quién era ella, sino sobre todo, por quién era él.

Annabeth simplemente era perfecta para Percy, y Percy era perfecto para Annabeth. Él sencillamente no pertenecía en esa imagen, era algo simple y dolorosamente notorio, y él lo sabía.

Además, estaba esa otra parte… Percy no era gay.

Percy era un chico perfectamente normal. Percy no era tan defectuoso y disfuncional como él. Percy no solamente amaba a la persona a la que se suponía que amara, sino que también se sentía atraído por el género por el que se suponía que sintiera atraído.

Él no. No pudo evitar la amarga sonrisa que trepó por sus labios. Por supuesto que él no era así, no era como Percy o como cualquier otra persona que conociera.

Él tenía que ser diferente. Tenía que ser distinto. Tenía que ser defectuoso. Tenía que estar torcido, torcido en todas las malditas maneras en las que podía estarlo.

Dioses, no podía ser extraño sólo porque era capaz de invocar esqueletos de la tierra; no podía ser extraño sólo porque olía como la muerte (¿a qué olía eso, de cualquier forma? No tenía ni la menor idea del olor que la muerte tenía, y eso le parecía bastante irónico). No podía ser extraño sólo por lo delgado que estaba y por lo pálido de su piel. Oh, no, dioses, no. Tenía que ser extraño por eso también.

Estaba sencillamente mal. Él era defectuoso, estaba perfectamente consciente. Las Moiras no podían darle –no le darían– un descanso, eso sencillamente no era una opción.

Había chicas agradables en el campamento, eso seguro. La cabaña de Apolo tenía chicas bastante encantadoras, lo mismo que la de Afrodita y la de Deméter, o prácticamente todas las cabañas –exceptuando, quizás, a la de Ares–, y en un mundo perfecto él se habría sentido atraído por una de esas chicas, lo mismo que cualquier otro varón. Pero en este mundo, que daba la casualidad de ser el real, se sentía atraído por personas de su mismo género. Perfecto, simplemente per-fec-to.

De cualquier forma, había superado su enamoramiento con el increíble, impresionante, bastante atractivo, Perseus Jackson hacía un tiempo.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber estado realmente enamorado para empezar. Sólo sabía que algo en el hijo del mar lo había capturado irremediablemente y lo había hecho querer permanecer a su lado de una manera casi desesperada. Sólo sabía que había sentido algo increíblemente poderoso cada vez que Percy lo tocaba o tan siquiera le hablaba, sentimientos que el mayor de ellos nunca notaba.

Sólo sabía, y estaba seguro de ello, que lo que había sentido había sido algo poderoso, algo muy intenso que no había sentido nunca antes, hacia nadie, y si eso no era amor, entonces él sinceramente no sabía lo que el amor era, lo cual era la razón para que estuviera teniendo estas divagaciones en primer lugar.

Pero se había terminado.

Era sencillamente insensato, algo que no iba a llevar a ningún lado, continuar, o siquiera intentar rogar por el amor del semidiós de ojos verdes cuando él sabía que no tenía oportunidad de ganarlo. Simplemente era algo fútil ponerse a sí mismo exactamente en donde sabía que sería herido cuando él quería justamente evitar ese dolor.

Dolía de todas maneras; todo en su maldita vida dolía, pero él… sólo… sólo no quería arriesgarse a ser herido de esa forma aún más o más profundamente, porque sabía que no ganaría nada sino hacerse daño y herirse a nivel emocional, y realmente no necesitaba más de eso. Era algo inútil e insensato.

Percy no lo veía más que como a un amigo cercano, como a un hermano menor, él mismo se lo había dicho a Nico un par de veces.

Le había tomado tiempo acostumbrarse a ese pensamiento, a no sentir que su garganta se estrechaba o que su capacidad de respirar abandonaba su cuerpo cuando escuchaba que Percy lo veía como a un hermano, pero ahora lo había aceptado. Finalmente estaba bien con eso.

Había conseguido convencerse a sí mismo de mirar a Percy como a un hermano mayor también, como a alguien en quien podía confiar y a quien podía acudir en busca de ayuda si la necesitaba, como alguien que lo aceptaba por quién era él.

Confiaba en Percy, de verdad que sí. Si había alguien en quien confiara, ése sin duda era Percy Jackson, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, de las muchas veces en las que el hijo del mar se había probado ante él, seguir desconfiando de él habría sido demasiado, incluso para el hijo de Hades. Aun así, ni siquiera Percy sabía. Ni siquiera Percy sabía eso.

No se lo había dicho. ¿Cómo se suponía que lo hiciera? ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que lo hiciera?

Tenía miedo. Mejor aún, estaba aterrado. Aterrado de decirle, aterrado de decir las palabras en voz alta, aterrado de la mueca de desagrado que sin duda se haría presente en el rostro de Percy, aterrado de que Percy se diera cuenta de qué tan extraño era él en realidad, aterrado del rechazo, aterrado de perder a Percy. Ni siquiera estaba hablando de un rechazo romántico, pero el pensamiento era igual de paralizante.

No quería hacerlo. No quería perder a Percy. No importaba que no correspondiera su amor, que no lo hubiera correspondido, no importaba que Percy tuviera razones para querer desembarazarse de él, no importaba que lo patético y necesitado que eso sonaba, no quería perder a Percy. Simplemente no quería hacerlo.

Cierto, Jason sabía, pero eso era distinto. No era tan cercano a Jason como era con Percy, no había conocido a Jason tanto tiempo como había conocido a Percy, no había estado enamorado del hijo de Júpiter y, sobre todo, él no había decidido libremente decirle a Jason en primer lugar. Era distinto, no había punto de comparación.

Lo que devolvía al hecho de que, fuera de Jason y él mismo, nadie sabía de ese pequeño y sucio secreto suyo.

Nadie sabía, y mejor aún, no permitiría que nadie supiera.

Ser gay, ¿en serio? ¿De verdad tenía que ser gay? Pero era simplemente obvio. Claro que era obvio. Tenía que serlo. Naturalmente, tenía que ser homosexual. Tenía que serlo porque todo en su maldita vida estaba corrompido, defectuoso, mal y, ultimadamente, torcido.

Ni siquiera quería saber lo que ocurriría si su padre tan siquiera escuchaba un rumor sobre él siendo homosexual. ¿Él, Nico di Angelo, hijo de Hades, Rey de los Fantasmas, gay?

Suspiró cansinamente.

Eso no podía suceder. No podía permitir que eso sucediera. Si su padre se enteraba… Hades probablemente lo mataría y crearía un lugar completamente nuevo en el Tártaro para que pasara la eternidad en él. Debía mantenerlo en secreto.

Era… era sencilla y mentalmente lo más sano, lo más seguro. También era lo mejor. Para él, y quizás incluso para los otros, no dejar que supieran qué tan corrompido estaba su camarada –si siquiera merecía el nombre–, qué tan torcido y mal estaba en realidad.

Sabía que las cosas habían cambiado. La homosexualidad no era considerada algo tan incorrecto ahora. Los homosexuales no eran masacrados como lo habían sido durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. No eran considerados una plaga. De hecho, la homosexualidad era algo más bien aceptado en los Estados Unidos; la mayoría de los estados de hecho permitían a los homosexuales contraer matrimonio e incluso adoptar niños, aunque no era como si estuviera interesado en el tema en ese instante, pero si el momento alguna vez llegaba… En el nombre de Zeus, ¿qué demonios estaba pensando?

Elevó ambas manos, llevándoselas hacia las sienes, masajeando su rostro en pequeños círculos con sus delgados dedos. Hizo una mueca, sintiendo el inicio de una jaqueca en su cabeza.

Ese pensamiento era otro sinsentido. ¿Él? ¿Una familia, una pareja? ¿Hijos?

No. Eso era… eso era sencillamente… Imposible. No tendría eso… Nunca Él… él lo sabía. Eso no pasaría.

¿Alguien enamorado de él? No. Fin. Punto final. No merecía eso. Conseguir la simple aceptación de alguien era suficiente, más de lo que podía esperar. Y él estaba bien con eso, en serio.

Había aceptado ese pensamiento, ese hecho. Se había familiarizado con el conocimiento de que él sería rechazado, diferente, distinto. No, de verdad estaba bien con ello.

Pero… de vez en cuando, incluso si no era de forma consciente, incluso si no quería pensarlo, se encontraba a sí mismo preguntándose –preguntándose porque era lo único que podía soñar con conseguir– qué… qué se sentiría, tener a alguien a quien estuvieras seguro de amar y de que te correspondía, alguien que te abrazara, sin miedo de…

«¡Alto!» se dijo a sí mismo con desesperación. Tenía que detenerse. Era un caso perdido. ¡Todo era un maldito caso perdido!

No podía pensar en eso. No podía permitirse a sí mismo pensar algo como eso. Era… era simplemente tan inútil, tan vacío…

No iba a conseguir algo como eso, no podía esperarlo. Era… era imposible, por decir lo mínimo. Imposible. Algo así no le ocurriría a él.

Suspiró nuevamente, más cansinamente que la anterior.

Vagamente escuchó el sonido de una caracola que llamaba a todos los semidioses que se encontraban en el campamento a cenar.

Hizo un sonido gutural parecido a un gruñido, no demasiado deseoso de salir, o de sentir las "discretas" miradas de los otros semidioses sobre él.

Ni siquiera tenía hambre, pensó, mientras una parte de él no podía evitar notar lo sarcástico que sonaba el hecho de que acabara de quejarse de su pálida piel y bajo peso y ahora se rehusara a salir, donde el brillante sol y la comida caliente estarían lo esperando.

Sinceramente no quería salir de su cabaña, único lugar en donde estaba solo y donde se sentía ligeramente seguro, incluso cuando sus planes para toda la noche eran seguir rumiando sobre lo patético y miserable de su vida.

Y, honestamente, tampoco quería hacer eso. No quería quedarse ahí, en su miserable esquina del mundo, solo con sus pensamientos. Era sencillamente patético.

Gruñó con desagrado mientras lentamente, casi como si no quisiera hacerlo, se obligaba a levantarse del colchón y a caminar hacia la puerta negra, suspirando casi imperceptiblemente antes de abrirla, parpadeando ligeramente ante el brillante sol que inmediatamente llenó la habitación.

Realmente estuvo tentado a cerrar la maldita puerta de nuevo y quedarse dentro, donde la luz no era tan jodidamente brillante, pero se obligó a salir de todas formas.

El hijo de Hades cerró la puerta a su espalda, mientras su vista recaía en sus zapatos negros y empezaba a caminar hacia las mesas, ignorando a todos los demás semidioses y pateando violentamente a las desafortunadas rocas que se encontraban en su camino.

Eso hasta que se aproximó a la cabaña 7.

Escuchó que una puerta se abría violentamente y luego pasos acelerados a su espalda, pero no les prestó atención; eso hasta que escuchó que llamaban su nombre.

–¡Hey, Nico! –gritó alguien. Demonios. Conocía esa alegre y dulce voz. Solace–. ¡Nico, espera!

Detuvo su andar, obedeciendo al hijo de Apolo sin siquiera molestarse en elevar la vista y encararlo, esperándolo únicamente y deseando que el otro semidiós tuviera algo importante que decir y que lo dijera rápido.

–Dioses, creí que no me habías escuchado –empezó Will casualmente tan pronto llegó a su altura.

–Me habría gustado –masculló Nico quedamente y, para su sorpresa, escuchó que el hijo de Apolo reía suavemente. Era una risa suave y jovial.

–Vale, vale, lo entiendo –repuso mientras Nico podía fácilmente suponer por el sonido de su voz que estaba intentando no sonreír. Gruñó con desagrado–. No quieres verme.

–Bien, Solace –masculló–, si ya lo sabes entonces no entiendo por qué me llamaste.

–Si dejaras de quejarte podría llegar hasta ese punto –replicó el hijo de Apolo y, aprovechando que el menor no respondió nada, continuó–. Tengo algo que quizás te interesaría. Así que, si pudieras cooperar un poco y acompañarme a mi cabaña… –sugirió casualmente, mientras su interlocutor le lanzaba una mirada de desconfianza–. Vamos, Nico –dijo, sonriendo ligeramente–. No me mires así, no voy a hacerte daño.

Lentamente, más bien con las maneras de alguien que ha sido obligado a hacer las cosas, se desvió del camino que seguía hacia el comedor y desandó sus pasos, con el hijo de Apolo sonriendo silenciosamente a su lado.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la cabaña dorada Nico le lanzó una mirada desconfiada a la puerta.

–Oh, dioses, ¡sólo entra! –gritó Will desde dentro al darse cuenta de que su acompañante se había quedado ante la entrada–. ¡No es como si fuera a secuestrarte o algo! –con eso dicho, Nico gruñó como respuesta, pero entró de cualquier manera, encontrando al hijo de Apolo de pie frente a un gran escritorio de madera, sonriéndole abiertamente.

–Así que –dijo Will lentamente–, he notado estas pronunciadas ojeras de debajo de tus ojos y…

–¿Me hiciste venir aquí para criticar mi apariencia? –lo interrumpió Nico desdeñosamente.

–No, la verdad, no –repuso Will tranquilamente–. Así que, como iba diciendo, tienes estas oscuras ojeras debajo de tus ojos, y siempre están haciéndote parecer cansado, así que estaba pensando que podrías…

–No te necesito diciéndome que me veo como una mierda, ¿está claro? –masculló secamente.

–Nico, tranquilízate –le pidió Will tranquilamente, sin hacer más que elevar una de sus cejas rubias en algo que podría haber sido preocupación o sorpresa, pero su voz era tranquilizante; todo menos sentenciosa, todo menos lo que Nico esperaba–. No queremos tener esqueletos saliendo de la tierra, ¿verdad? –bromeó, en su voz una nota de humor, pero ninguna de burla–. Respira, ¿de acuerdo? Adentro, afuera. Adentra, afuera –añadió, notando la velocidad con la que el pecho del otro semidiós subía y bajaba.

–¡Sé respirar, joder! –repuso Nico ásperamente.

–Lo siento, lo siento –respondió Will suavemente, aunque no sonaba arrepentido, sino más bien… preocupado–. ¡Y cuida tu lenguaje!

–¿Por qué demonios haría..? –empezó Nico, pero se cortó súbitamente cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con la preocupada y aun así autoritaria mirada del hijo de Apolo.

–Porque sencillamente no es, en forma alguna, agradable tenerte maldiciendo como algún tipo de pandillero –explicó, como si se tratara de algo sumamente obvio–. Y –continuó–, también apreciaría que consiguieras mantenerte callado lo suficiente como para que pudiera terminar mis oraciones.

Nico le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa, misma que Will ignoró completamente mientras se daba media vuelta y se aproximaba al escritorio, el cual estaba localizado frente a una enorme ventana que de alguna forma siempre parecía estar de frente al sol y cuyos múltiples artefactos hacían que luciera como la mesa de un científico loco.

–Decía que deberías dormir más, en vista de que parecer estar perdiendo una buena cantidad de sueño –prosiguió Will mientras revolvía algunos contenedores hasta encontrar el que buscaba: una larga y delgada botella de vidrio que contenía unas pastillas largas y ovaladas, mismo que tomó con su mano derecha y después ofreció a Nico, una vez que estuvo frente a él nuevamente.

El hijo de Hades lo miró dudosamente, sin extender el brazo para recibir el frasco.

–Solace, estoy bastante seguro de que no necesito ningún… –empezó, sólo para verse interrumpido por la melódica voz del mayor.

–Oh, dioses, ¿podrías dejar de llamarme por el apellido? ¡Resulta sencillamente molesto! –dijo, obviando la resentida mirada que el hijo de Hades le lanzó, optando por sonreírle abiertamente en su lugar.

–Bueno, Solace, es probable que sea yo quien te resulta molesto entonces –repuso, taladrándolo con la mirada.

–No, tú no –replicó el hijo de Apolo sencillamente, moviendo las manos en un gesto que quería descartar esa posibilidad–. Sólo el asunto con el apellido. Quiero decir, no me querrías llamándote "di Angelo" cada vez que te viera, ¿verdad?

–Es mi nombre –respondió seriamente–. Y me tiene sin cuidado cómo me llames –apuntó, conociendo la certeza de sus palabras.

–Sí, claro que es tu nombre –asintió Will–. Pero es tu apellido, no es tu nombre real. Llamarte por el apellido es, bueno, es impersonal y… ¡es extraño! –concluyó, elevando ambas manos para enfatizar sus palabras,

Nico gruñó como respuesta, lo que el hijo de Apolo no pareció apreciar demasiado. Finalmente, habló otra vez, su voz ronca y no demasiado amable.

–¡Entonces qué tienen estas pastillas mágicas? ¿Un jodido encantamiento? –preguntó sarcásticamente.

–¡Tu lenguaje, Nico! –lo reprendió, ignorando su pregunta y utilizando un tono que casi recordaba al de un maestro–. ¡No es tan difícil! –su única respuesta fue un sonido gutural, y pronto se encontró añadiendo–. Un buen mago nunca revela sus secretos, ¿cierto? –dijo, sonriendo radiantemente al hijo de Hades, lo que hizo que se ganara otra mirada de desconfianza de su parte.

–¿Pensé que eras médico? –inquirió secamente, sin dejarle tiempo para contestar–. Deja las cosas con hechicería para la cabaña de Hécate.

Will rió suavemente, el sonido de su risa uno perfectamente melódico y alegre. Nico casi resopló ante el pensamiento. Por supuesto, era el hijo del dios de la música después de todo.

–Bueno, bueno, supongo que tendré que decir que "un buen médico nunca revela sus secretos" entonces –apuntó, sonriendo, las comisuras de sus labios curveándose en una mueca juguetona–. Además, fuiste tú el que empezó a hablar de encantamientos en primer lugar.

Aun así, todo lo que obtuvo fue una severa mirada del hijo de Hades.

–Tranquilo –murmuró, mientras su expresión cambiaba a una más cálida, aunque ese brillo travieso permaneció en sus ojos azules–. Soy un doctor, ¿cierto? No estoy intentando matarte.

Nico lo miró desconfiadamente, sus ojos oscuros taladrándolo con su vehemente escrutinio.

–Vamos, Nico, ya me he encargado de algunas heridas tuyas, creo que puedes confiar en mí como para que no te mate, ¿de acuerdo? –ofreció, sonriéndole cálidamente, su mano derecha en su cadera, mientras que sostenía el contenedor de pastillas ovaladas en su izquierda.

Honestamente, eso era cierto. Se había encontrado inconsciente, herido de gravedad y medio muerto en la presencia del hijo de Apolo, quien había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso y atento como para devolverle su salud, lo que de cualquier forma no habría sido considerado como tal por muchos, dado que no era la persona con el mejor físico.

Gruñó nuevamente mientras extendía la mano derecha con lentitud hacia el frasco, aún lanzando miradas de desconfianza, primero al hijo de Apolo y después a la medicina, hasta que finalmente guardó el contenedor en el bolsillo derecho de sus vaqueros.

–Nico, si no te importa que pregunte –empezó Will, su tono súbitamente mucho más serio de lo que había sido hasta entonces–. ¿Por qué es que estás durmiendo tan poco? –preguntó preocupadamente, notando más que nunca lo pronunciado de las ojeras del hijo de Hades ahora que lo tenía tan cerca.

Él tenía un punto. ¿Qué era lo que le impedía dormir? Las pesadillas. Las pesadillas lo hacían. Y sus propios pensamientos y cavilaciones, pero eso no era algo que le interesara al perfecto hijo de Apolo.

–Nada –masculló severamente, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

–Eso no es lo que parece –apuntó el hijo de Apolo con gentileza.

Nico casi resopló con disgusto.

–¿Entonces qué es lo que parece, Solace? –inquirió mordazmente.

–Que algo te está manteniendo despierto –respondió él firmemente.

–¿Y qué si es así? –repuso Nico, harto de lo que consideraba como sólo un pésimo acto de lástima.

–Entonces probablemente deberías deshacerte de eso y dormir más –respondió pausadamente.

Nico resopló con violencia.

–Quizás no puedo hacerlo –dijo con brusquedad, haciendo que los ojos de Will brillaran con algo que bien podría haber sido preocupación.

Permanecieron en silencio un momento, los ojos de Will fijos en los de Nico, con una mirada abierta y honesta, mientras que los de Nico casi lo taladraban con su severo escrutinio.

Finalmente, el hijo de Hades negó con la cabeza, rompiendo el contacto visual y volvió sus orbes oscuros hacia el suelo.

–Si es todo lo que querías, Solace –dijo ásperamente–. Me voy ahora mismo.

Una vez dicho eso, se dirigió hacia la puerta lentamente, sin estar del todo seguro de cómo proceder.

Apenas se encontraba levantando la mano para tomar la manija metálica cuando escuchó los apresurados movimientos del hijo de Apolo a su espalda y Will pronto se encontró aferrando su muñeca izquierda, imposibilitándole el alejarse.

–Oye –dijo, con una voz que de pronto no sonaba tan segura, sino que parecía nerviosa–. ¿Podrías..? Necesito…

Lentamente, el hijo de Hades se volvió para encarar al hijo de Apolo, sus cejas oscuras elevándose en confusión.

Se miraron a los ojos un momento, sin pestañear. El hijo de Hades dejó que sus ojos vagaran por el rostro del otro semidiós, notando vagamente su ensortijado cabello rubio, sus cejas arqueadas, su pesada respiración, sus hermosos ojos azules, sus labios ligeramente separados que estaban acercándose lentamente a los suyos, sus… Un momento, ¿qué?

Los ojos del hijo de Hades se abrieron desmesuradamente debido a la confusión y a la sorpresa, su cuerpo súbitamente paralizado, incapacitándolo de alejarse del otro mestizo que, lentamente pero con seguridad, casi como si no quisiera asustarlo, se inclinó hacia adelante, elevando su mano izquierda para acariciar el pómulo derecho del Rey de los Fantasmas con las puntas de sus dedos justo cuando sus labios se unían lentamente, su beso un mero encuentro antes de que Nico se apartara, retrocediendo y tragando saliva con pesadez, sus orbes oscuros denotando horror y confusión, su ceño fruncido y su expresión una mezcla entre el enfado y el miedo.

–¿Qué en el nombre de Hera es lo que crees que estás haciendo, Solace? –empezó, casi gritando, su voz al borde del pánico.

–Yo… Yo estoy… –el hijo de Apolo suspiró pesadamente, cubriéndose los ojos con su mano izquierda–. Escucha, yo… Yo sólo… Lo siento –murmuró una vez que hubo abierto los ojos nuevamente, una expresión de verdadero remordimiento y nerviosismo en sus facciones.

–¿Qué fue eso? –insistió él, retrocediendo, incapaz de romper el contacto visual con el hijo de Apolo, quien se había sonrojado hasta las mismas puntas de su cabello rubio.

Will forzó una sonrisa que parecía turbada, sus hermosos ojos azules lanzando miradas nerviosas a los orbes oscuros del hijo de Hades, su pecho subiendo y bajando apresuradamente.

Nico frunció el ceño, consciente de la expresión ansiosa del otro semidiós, misma que parecía completamente fuera de lugar en el rostro de Will, comparándola con su sonrisa llena de confianza y su mirada cargada de seguridad de siempre.

–¿Si quiera planeas responderme? –inquirió, su voz conteniendo una nota de frialdad, su confusión súbitamente olvidada.

Él tomó una nerviosa inhalación de aire antes de hablar nuevamente. Por fin, colocó sus manos juntas frente a él, jugando con sus dedos con aire ausente mientras se estremecía ligeramente.

–De acuerdo, lo diré una vez porque creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para entenderlo, ¿está bien? –empezó, obteniendo una mirada confundida de los oscuros ojos de Nico, aunque incapaz de verla ya que sus propios orbes estaban fijos en el suelo. Suspiró lentamente antes de elevar los ojos nuevamente con nerviosismo, encontrándose con los de Nico sólo durante un instante antes de volver a posarlos en la pared de detrás de la cabeza del hijo de Hades–.Yo… –dudó–. Yo-creo-que-me-gustas –murmuró, tan rápidamente como su lengua se lo permitió, volviendo sus ojos hacia el suelo justo cuando la última letra escapaba de sus labios.

El hijo de Hades retrocedió de nuevo, elevando los brazos frente a él, las palmas extendidas hacia adelante, al igual que sus dedos, como si tratara de protegerse a sí mismo del líder de la cabaña 7.

Esa declaración era algo que no esperaba, y sintió que la capacidad de respirar abandonaba su pecho mientras empezaba a inhalar rápidamente, el ritmo de su corazón acrecentándose a cada segundo, haciéndole aún más difícil escuchar sus pensamientos, puesto que el único sonido que podía escuchar súbitamente parecía ser el de su propio corazón.

–Escucha, Solace –murmuró ásperamente mientras intentaba controlarse–. Si estás jugándome una maldita broma te juro que…

–No –lo interrumpió firmemente, su voz olvidando el anterior nerviosismo mientras elevaba sus ojos de nueva cuenta, su expresión tan honesta y confiable como siempre–. No es eso, lo juro –pausó, incómodo de repente–. Yo… Yo no estaría diciendo esto si no fuera importante y si no…

–Detente –ordenó Nico, lanzándole una mirada tensa, demasiado ocupado tratando de controlar su propio caos interno como para que le importara el de Will; aún así, no pudo evitar la nota de terror en su voz.

–No, necesitas escucha…

–¡No! –gritó, enfurecido por la forma en que los ojos del otro semidiós parecían moverse con nerviosismo–. Tú no…

–No, Nico –Will lo interrumpió, su expresión sin un deje de duda, apareciendo seguro de sí mismo y de sus palabras nuevamente–. Lo digo en serio.

Se miraron a los ojos nuevamente, sus respiraciones aceleradas y sus pupilas dilatadas por la expectación.

–No lo hagas –Nico gruñó de repente, su tono uno amenazante, sin estar del todo seguro de la razón de su enojo.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó el hijo de Apolo, confundido; aun así no pudo evitar el tono retador de su voz.

Le gustaba Nico, de verdad que sí. Le gustaban sus ojos, tan oscuros que casi parecían negros pero que al mirar atentamente revelaban ser un tono muy profundo de café, su piel aceitunada, su oscuro cabello ondulado, la manera en que trataba de dar la imagen de una persona fría y distante, a pesar de que mantenía esa chispa de expresión en el fondo de sus ojos, tan escondida que resultaba difícil verla.

Dioses, incluso le gustaba la manera en cómo usaba el sarcasmo y satirizaba todo, la manera en cómo sus labios se torcían en esa sonrisa suya. Le gustaba él, sencillamente, y sabía que estaba apuntando alto, pero había decidido a apostar y esperar el mejor resultado.

Había pensado en hacer eso desde un tiempo atrás, pensando en cómo decir las palabras, en formas de expresar sus sentimientos. Cosas como escribir poemas o canciones habían sido descartadas debido al hecho de que era poco probable que Nico apreciara algo como eso.

Finalmente la idea ganadora había sido ésa: simplemente decirlo. Aun así, no parecía que fuera a ir a ningún lugar entonces, con la ansiosa mirada que el hijo de Hades tenía en sus pálidas facciones y su propia incapacidad de decir lo que pensaba en ese momento.

Realmente, si Nico pudiera sólo cooperar un poco, si todo fuera tan sencillo como en las películas, si tan sólo pudiera rodear la cintura del hijo de Hades y besarlo, con la seguridad de que no sería rechazado, sabiendo que era correspondido. Si Nico tan sólo hubiera dicho cómo se sentía acerca de lo que él acababa de decir, en lugar de sólo intentar dejar el tema entonces todo habría resultado más sencillo.

Aunque, claro, si el hijo de Hades no fuera un reto constante entonces era probable que él no hubiera caído a sus pies como había hecho.

Lo que lo sacó de sus cavilaciones fue la ronca voz de Nico.

–Sólo hazlo –dijo, sin notar que su voz temblaba–. Retráctate u olvídalo. Eso ni siquiera es posible.

–¿Por qué no? –insistió Will, esta vez dándose cuenta de la inseguridad en la voz del menor.

–Porque… –inhaló temblorosamente–. ¡Sólo no! ¡Está mal, torcido! ¡Yo estoy torcido! –completó, sus ojos cayendo al suelo, su voz alzándose hasta que se hubo convertido en un grito tembloroso.

Will miró su pequeña figura, notando los pequeños estremecimientos que recorrían su cuerpo. Lo acometió una oleada de compasión. Ahí estaba, eso era lo que había conseguido con sus palabras, asustar al hijo de Hades.

Pero fue entonces cuando otro hecho se hizo presente en su mente.

Nico había dicho que estaba torcido, y eso podía significar que hablaba de lo que acababa de confesarle, pero inmediatamente había añadido que él estaba torcido, y Will ya no estaba seguro de lo que sus palabras significaban.

¿Acaso hablaba de sí mismo? ¿O hablaba sobre ser homosexual?

Aunque, claro, la más de probabilidades apuntaban a que él era el único homosexual en el cuarto.

Estaba apuntando alto, no sólo confesándole su amor a alguien, sino a alguien de su mismo sexo, lo sabía. Sin embargo, había decidido que ésa era la esencia del amor, la intriga acerca de si era correspondido o no. Ésa era la razón de que hubiera dicho las palabras, de una manera más bien nerviosa y poco ceremoniosa para un hijo del dios de la poesía.

Suspiró, tomando un hesitante paso hacia adelante, notando cómo el menor de ellos se tensaba. Lentamente colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de Nico, aferrándolo con firmeza, pero sin llegar hacerle daño si intentaba alejarse de él.

–Nico… –lo llamó suavemente–. Si estás diciendo esto porque los dos somos varones…

–¡Está mal, es anormal! –murmuró, su voz cubriéndose de desesperación.

–No –le aseguró gentilmente, elevando su mano para acariciar la mejilla izquierda del chico, obligándolo a que cruzaran miradas–. ¿Nunca has escuchado el mito de Ganímedes? –continuó–. Uno de los amoríos de Zeus fue un hombre –aseguró confiadamente, lo que hizo que el hijo de Hades le lanzara una expresión de sorpresa.

Honestamente, Nico no sabía nada de esa historia, en caso de que realmente existiera, pero para él, era prácticamente lo mismo.

Si ese mito era verdad, y Zeus había estado relacionado con un hombre en ese sentido, igual dudaba de que fuera a ser considerado correcto, o siquiera normal, dado el hecho de que aún era antinatural que dos personas del mismo género estuvieran juntos.

Y, sobre todo, dudaba que a su padre fuera a importarle que Zeus, su hermano menor, hubiera mantenido una relación con un hombre, más aún, estaba seguro de que el dios de la muerte no lo apreciaría.

Lo que dejaba la única otra posibilidad para su caos interior: él estaba mal, él estaba defectuoso.

Sin embargo, eso no explicaba lo que el hijo de Apolo había dicho. Lo que había dicho era "me gustas", y después había asegurado que sus palabras eran verdaderas. Eso era simplemente… imposible, imposible por decir lo mínimo.

Will Solace –el brillante, alegre, astuto, animado, perfecto– Will Solace no podía, de ninguna manera o forma, ser gay. Y, aun si ese fuera verdaderamente el caso, –y de alguna forma, el pensamiento de que él fuera gay no era tan molesto y repulsivo como el de que él mismo lo fuera–, él no podía sentirse… atraído por él. No, eso no era posible. Punto final.

Sin importar lo que el hijo de Apolo hubiera dicho eso era imposible. Im-pos-si-ble.

–Es igual –masculló desdeñosamente–. Yo estoy torci…

–No –aseguró Will firmemente–. Eres quien eres y eso no tiene por qué avergonzarte.

–Yo no esto… –empezó, pero su voz se vio cortada cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad que había en las palabras del hijo de Apolo.

Estaba avergonzado. Avergonzado de sí mismo, de él siendo homosexual, de su apariencia física, de sus defectos, de su bajo peso, de sus súbitos cambios de ánimo; avergonzado de él, sencillamente.

Pero eso no era algo que el perfecto William Solace pudiera entender, con todo su encanto y el campamento entero confiándolo con su vida, tanto literal como metafóricamente.

–Sí, sí lo estás haciendo, y no va a llevarte a ningún lugar –el hijo de Apolo murmuró confiadamente, presionando su palma extendida contra la mejilla de Nico y acariciándola suavemente mientras elevaba su otra mano para tomar la de Nico, apretándola gentilmente–. Sólo déjame mostrarte qué tan "no-torcido" estás –susurró suavemente mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, apoyando suavemente sus labios contra los de Nico nuevamente.

Pero tan sólo milisegundos más tarde el hijo de Hades retrocedía, apartándose de él, casi agitándose nerviosamente; esperen, eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

–Déjalo, Solace –ordenó, tratando de que su voz sonara amenazante, pero sólo consiguiendo una declaración temblorosa como resultado.

–Nico, yo… –empezó Will, viéndose interrumpido súbitamente.

–No lo hagas –masculló Nico, mientras las pocas sombras de la habitación se espesaban alrededor de su menudo cuerpo, que simplemente desapareció.

Inesperadamente solo, Will suspiró.

Dioses, sin dudas que era estúpido. Sabía perfectamente lo impredecible que Nico llegaba a ser, pero no, él había tenido que ir y hacer exactamente lo que sabía que iba desbalancear al chico. Menuda lumbrera que era.

Bueno, había esperado que Nico se molestara, que gruñera un poco, quizás incluso que le gritara. Lo que no había esperado era esa inseguridad en su voz, ese temblor en su tono, esa mirada de miedo en sus ojos.

Suspiró nuevamente, esta vez con una actitud derrotada.

Debía… debía darle tiempo, seguro. Nico necesitaba tiempo, eso era fácil de decir sólo por la mirada de pánico en sus ojos… Él también necesitaba tiempo. Habiendo dicho algo así tan sorpresivamente... No había planeado confesarle sus sentimientos al hijo de Hades ahí y entonces, sólo… había ocurrido.

Negó, moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados suavemente, ocasionando que sus mechones rubios se alborotaran, pero sin ser demasiado consciente de ello.

Se materializó nuevamente en la cabaña 13 tambaleándose violentamente debido a su confusión, bastante similarmente a como había hecho cuando apenas había empezado a controlar sus poderes, pero consiguiendo mantenerse en pie de alguna forma.

Eso era incómodo. Incómodo y extraño y estaba mal.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué era que no se sentía mal?

Se sentó temblorosamente sobre el cobertor negro de su cama, ignorando las camas vacías ausentemente.

Había besado a Will Solace. Esperen, no había sido eso. Will Solace lo había besado a él. Y ese pensamiento era aún más molesto porque quería decir que el hijo de Apolo, de alguna forma, de alguna manera, quizás, había sido sincero con sus palabras.

Ese pensamiento era algo que él no estaba listo para enfrentar aún.

¿Qué tal si el hijo de Apolo sólo estaba jugando una broma con él y sus sentimientos? Un momento, ¿qué sentimientos? Él, de ninguna forma, manera o nivel, albergaba sentimientos por el líder de la cabaña 7.

Seguro, estaba agradecido con él, le había salvado la vida un par de veces, al fin y al cabo, pero eso era todo.

Él sinceramente no se sentía atraído por el otro mestizo. Es decir, él era atractivo, con sus brazos bronceados y su cabello rubio, con sus brillantes ojos de color azul cielo y sus… Un momento. ¿Qué en el nombre de Zeus estaba pensando?

No. Él sinceramente no sentía nada por Will Solace.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron súbitamente mientras caía en la cuenta de cómo incluso su nombre sonaba melódico, como si hubiera una rima oculta en alguna parte de su…

«¡Detente!» se dijo a sí mismo nerviosamente mientras sus manos se convertían en puños.

No estaba seguro de cómo tomar la declaración del semidiós. Ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en lo que sentía acerca del hijo de Apolo, ni hablar ya de cómo se sentía sobre el hijo de Apolo diciendo que le gustaba. ¿Por qué en él en el nombre del Olimpo?

Tenía que ser una broma, tenía que serlo. Alguien como Will Solace no podía haberlo mirado a él con esos ojos, en ese sentido.

Sin embargo, estaba bastante seguro de que, a menos que se estuviera volviendo realmente loco, esas cosas habían ocurrido.

Will no era el tipo de persona que jugaba bromas crueles. Era alguien muy maduro para su edad, habiendo tenido que lidiar con la responsabilidad de sus camaradas heridos, y con las vidas de esos camaradas.

No iba a andar por el mundo bromeando y jugando con los sentimientos de los demás. Él no habría hecho algo así. Eso o él estaba muy, muy equivocado y había terminado por confiar en un muy buen mentiroso.

Pero… estaba seguro de que sus ojos habían sido honestos, honestos y abiertos y confiables como siempre, con esa ligera chispa de preocupación al fondo de ellos.

Will no estaba mintiendo, Will no habría mentido así.

Y si el hijo de Apolo no mentía… Eso quería decir que sus palabras habían sido sinceras. Y sus palabras habían sido sobre sentimientos. Uno en específico. Sus palabras habían sido sobre amor.

El pensamiento casi hizo que su corazón se detuviera.

No, él no lo haría… No podía arriesgarse a caer por Will Solace… Eso era peligroso y un suicidio emocional. Era arriesgado permitirse caer a los pies de alguien que nunca correspondería sus sentimientos y…

Alto. Acababa de cruzarse con la realización de que Will no estaba mintiendo, y si Will no estaba mintiendo eso desembocaba en que Will hablaba en serio, que era sincero con las palabras que habían dejado sus labios, y si eso era así, entonces no había razón para encontrar nada riesgoso porque, sencillamente, no lo era.

Más bien había sido arriesgado para el hijo de Apolo el decir sus sentimientos en voz alta, no para él, que sólo estaba ahí, rumiando sobre esos sentimientos y preguntándose si siquiera existían y si podría corresponder al hijo de Apolo.

Inhaló temblorosamente.

Will lo decía en serio… Él le gustaba, sin importar cuán extraño y distante resultaba el pensamiento.

Le gustaba a Will.

Inseguramente levantó su mano izquierda y se pasó las puntas de los dedos por sus labios ligeramente separados.

Will lo decía en serio. Le gustaba.


	2. Si tan sólo...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de todo lo que había sucedido, aún era verdad que la realidad siempre supera a la ficción. Y así había sido, cuando esos “si tan sólo…” de pronto se habían convertido en realidad, y se dio cuenta de que lo que tenía en ese momento era mucho mejor que cualquiera de las cosas que había conseguido con meras cavilaciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! Lamento mucho la tardanza, la verdad pensé que habría podido publicar esto la semana pasada, y de hecho terminé de traducirlo, pero me faltaba pasarlo a la computadora y revisarlo. Ayer terminé de pasarlo a la computadora y hace menos de cinco minutos que lo declaré oficialmente terminado.
> 
> Como ya saben, esta historia se la dedico a Sakura Hecate, quien me ha apoyado mucho. ¡Epero que te guste!
> 
> Nota original (que también podría ser la nota de actualizada):
> 
> ¡Lamento tanto la tardanza! ¡De verdad creí que tendría este capítulo terminado hace una semana! Tenía la mayor parte den mi mente, es decir, la idea, pero fue más difícil escribirlo de lo que pensé, y luego se terminaron las vacaciones y tuve que escribirlo mientras iba a la escuela y la tarea y bueno... fue algo complicado, ¡pero por fin puedo decir que está terminado!
> 
> Lo terminé ayer, pero fue hace diez minutos que terminé de releer y corregir.
> 
> ¡Por favor, disfruten!

Habían pasado tres días desde que el hijo de Apolo había dicho… Bueno, dicho eso. Tres días completos, y no habían sido precisamente los mejores para Nico.

Actualmente se encontraba en su cabaña, su mirada fija en el techo de madera negra, acostado sobre su cama, y completamente despierto.

Las ojeras de sus ojos eran ahora más notorias que nunca puesto que había dormido menos que antes, lo cual hacía que esa cantidad descendiera casi peligrosamente, dado que no tenía mucho sueño para perder en primer lugar.

Y alguien podría preguntar "bueno, ¿y no había conseguido alguna clase de pastillas mágicas que se suponía hicieran que durmiera más?" Sí, el problema era que la botella transparente se encontraba sobre el buró de ébano de junto a su cama, vacío, las pastillas que había contenido desaparecidas hacía tiempo.

La verdad era que habían funcionado, durante los primeros dos días. El problema era que había estado demasiado nervioso como para dormir, y eso lo había llevado a consumir prácticamente la mitad de las pastillas la primera noche, sabiéndose incapaz de dormir de otra forma. Había hecho lo mismo la noche siguiente, y para la tercera, no había más pastillas a las que acudir, lo cual era la razón lógica de que ahora estuviera tan falto de sueño.

La otra razón para su insomnio llevaba el nombre de William Solace, y él sinceramente gustaba más de esa razón. No, alto. No le gustaba. Se refería a que el responsable de su falta de sueño era él, no a que le "gustara" de una forma romántica. Aunque lo cierto era que no le desagradaba tampoco…

Bueno, de hecho, sí lo hacía.

El hijo de Apolo era la razón de su insomnio, y el porqué de que su corazón se acelerara ante su simple pensamiento. Y eso sí le desagradaba.

Pero él le gustaba, le gustaban sus agraciados movimientos, su sonrisa llena de confianza, la manera en que el lado derecho de su labio superior parecía elevarse más que el izquierdo cuando sonreía, ese tranquilizante tono de su voz, su… Él, simple y sencillamente.

Pero no le gustaba. Es decir, le gustaba, pero no en el sentido romántico de la palabra, sino como… Argh.

Y luego la gente se preguntaba por qué no dormía lo suficiente.

No había podido apartar al hijo de Apolo de su mente. O quizás eran las palabras que había dicho tan cariñosamente. O quizás era que no estaba tratando de hacerlo con la suficiente fuerza. O quizás era que una parte de él ni siquiera estaba intentando apartar al hijo de Apolo de su mente.

Gruñó desdeñosamente.

No, eso sinceramente no era lo que estaba sucediendo. Él quería apartarlo de su mente y de sus pensamientos y de sus cavilaciones y, sobre todo, de sus sentimientos.

No, alto. Sus sentimientos no estaban involucrados aún. No, alto de nuevo. Eso hacía que sonara como que había una posibilidad de que cayera por el hijo de Apolo, y no la había.

Alto otra vez. Sí la había.

No, no, ¡no la había! No podía haberla. No podía permitir que la hubiera. Él sólo… sólo no…

Había pensado seriamente –muy, muy seriamente– en lo que Will había dicho. Oh, y noticias de último minuto, había empezado a llamarlo por su nombre de pila en lugar de su apellido, justo como el hijo de Apolo había solicitado tan amablemente.

De cualquier forma, las palabras que el hijo de Apolo había dicho habían estado repitiéndose en su mente, una y otra vez a pesar de que había intentado con todas sus fuerzas de evitarlo.

Me gustas.

Gruñó, otra vez, mientras se giraba sobre la fía cama, jalando del cobertor negro para cubrirse el rostro, mismo que estaba coloreándose de un ligero tono de rojo.

Para no hacer la historia innecesariamente larga –como sus tres noches anteriores– había intentado familiarizarse con esas palabras que parecían a un tiempo tan sencillas y tan complejas.

Me gustas.

Le había tomado cerca de medio día el siquiera considerar eso como una posibilidad, ya ni hablar de aceptar la idea, y aunque el pensamiento seguía pareciéndole extraño e impensado, no era tan distante e imposible como al principio; se trataba de otro tipo de extrañeza, uno que hacía que su corazón se acelerara, uno que coloreaba sus pálidas facciones de un cálido tono de rosa.

¿Podría ser..? ¿Podría realmente ser que..?

Para ser honesto, el hijo de Apolo había dicho que sus palabras eran sinceras, y una parte de él no podía evitar creerlas, aunque otra parte de sí mismo insistía en que era peligroso e insensato el siquiera considerar esa posibilidad y continuaba gritando que algo así era completamente imposible, y una tercera y diminuta –realmente diminuta– parte de él aún decía, aún gritaba que eso –el hijo de Apolo gustando de él; él gustando del hijo de Apolo, ambas o la homosexualidad llanamente– estaban simple y sencillamente mal.

Y eso lo había tenido pensando también.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había asumido e incluso aceptado el hecho de que él estaba mal, pero Will Solace, hijo de Apolo, líder de la cabaña 7 y mal simplemente no pertenecían a la misma oración.

Él estaba mal, lo sabía, pero el considerar que el perfecto dijo de Apolo estaba torcido en la misma forma que él… Bueno… lo había puesto a pensar que quizás y sólo quizás… Que quizás no estaba tan mal como él creía después de todo.

Pero, claro, pensando lógicamente, la homosexualidad estaba sencillamente mal, empezando por que obviamente se trataba de algo antinatural, por eso exactamente era que existían dos sexos, para complementarse el uno al otro; era justo por eso que una relación entre dos personas del mismo sexo no podía llegar muy lejos. Porque sencillamente no era posible.

Y, aun así, si estaba tan mal y tan torcido y era tan demencial y tan antinatural… ¿por qué era que no se sentía mal? ¿Por qué era que el único pequeño, diminuto resquicio de alegría y calma que sentía en su vida era cuando el hijo de Apolo se encontraba cerca o cuando siquiera pensaba en él, en su amable sonrisa y cálida voz?

¿Por qué era que sentía su corazón acelerarse y su rostro ruborizarse ante el simple pensamiento del hijo de Apolo, aun cuando sabía que no estaba bien? ¿Por qué era que había dejado de importarle lo que otros pensaran y prefería quedarse con lo que él pensaba? ¿Y por qué, oh, por qué era que no podía encontrar nada de malo con eso, con nada de eso?

Si acaso, la presencia de Will, su silenciosa promesa de apoyo y amor sólo hacía que todo pareciera mejor, bueno, sin importar qué tanto intentaba negar eso ante sí mismo o encontrar una buena razón para continuar diciéndose a sí mismo esas cosas, mismas que sólo conseguían hacerlo sentir miserable e impotente y que actualmente le parecían mentiras, simples y vanas mentiras.

Distantemente escuchó el vago sonido de la alarma del despertador colocado junto a su cama.

Una parte de él se preguntó por qué se molestaba en conservar algo así de inútil si ya estaba despierto –más como que ni siquiera había dormido– cuando sonaba. Honestamente, podría haber estado perfectamente sin él, así como habría estado a la perfección sin dormir tampoco.

De acuerdo, eso no era verdad.

Había estado bastante bien hasta entonces, pero sabía que sólo era cuestión de un par de días que empezara a tener alucinaciones o incluso desmayarse. Gruñó levemente, mientras pulsaba el botón de "apagado" del reloj distraídamente.

Sabía que se encontraría incapaz de dormir a menos que pudiera detener esos pensamientos de entrar en su mente.

También estaba consciente de que había sólo una forma de que recuperara el poco sueño que usualmente tenía. Esa forma era conseguir silenciar su mente, con esas pequeñas voces que nunca parecían callarse del todo. Y sólo había una forma de conseguir eso.

Bueno, más exactamente, había dos: podía o conseguir más somníferos –lo que ciertamente no iba a hacer porque eso necesariamente incluía enfrentarse con la misma persona que estaba rondando sus pensamientos e impidiéndole encontrar la calma en ese momento– o podía simplemente poner las cartas sobre la mesa, ordenar sus pensamientos e ir a hablar con el hijo de Apolo.

Con sarcasmo notó la insensatez con la que sus pensamientos avanzaban, dado que acababa de asegurar que su primera opción estaba descartada debido al hecho de que incluía hablar con la persona a quien no quería ver, y después su segunda brillante idea era llanamente ir y hablar con el hijo de Apolo.

Bien, pensó con amargura, había sólo una forma de salir de ese maldito círculo vicioso, y ésa era la misma que no quería enfrentar: hablar con el líder de la cabaña 7.

Aun con eso arreglado, había algo más molestándolo.

En el remoto –muy remoto, de hecho– caso de que fuera con el hijo de Apolo y "hablara con él", ¿qué en el nombre de Hades –alto, era mejor mantener a su padre fuera de eso–, qué en el nombre de Hera iba decirle?

¿Qué tal si caminaba confiadamente hacia él y sólo le decía que la posibilidad de ellos en una relación amorosa le resultaba repulsiva y completamente fuera de lugar?

Gruñó inconscientemente en respuesta al pensamiento. No estaba seguro de si Will le gustaba o no, pero estaba bastante seguro de que esa idea no le gustaba.

Pero claro, aún estaba esa diminuta voz diciéndole que si estaba contemplando la posibilidad de que existiera algo entre el hijo de Apolo y él primero tenía que enfrentarse a un hecho que sinceramente no quería aceptar.

Era gay.

Si debía ser honesto consigo misma ésa era la mayor, la verdadera razón, para su incapacidad de dormir, y culpar al campista de Apolo era sólo su cobarde forma de fingirse inocente.

No estaba listo para aceptar eso, y sencillamente no estaba listo para aceptar ese pensamiento en su totalidad o para aceptar que su corazón se aceleraba ante el mero pensamiento del hijo de Apolo; no estaba listo para enfrentar a esa parte de sí mismo que estaba esperando que fuera con Will y le soltara un "A mí también" poco agraciadamente; no estaba listo para aceptar que quizás y sólo quizás a él también le gustaba el capitán de la cabaña 7 de cierta forma, porque eso significaría que estaba tomando la primera afirmación como un hecho.

Era gay.

Punto final. Ya no había hacia dónde escapar, no había dónde esconderse; no había forma de negarlo. Lo era, era un completo homosexual y quizás y sólo quizás correspondía los sentimientos del hijo de Apolo.

Tomó una temblorosa inhalación de aire, sintiendo el corazón como si estuviera siendo asido por una mano gigante que le impedía respirar libremente.

No podía negarlo más; era homosexual.

El pensamiento pareció silenciar todo a su alrededor, incluso las voces –que de hecho eran las suyas propias– que querían continuar gritando sobre lo mal que estaba se detuvieron. Con tanto silencio, la atmósfera casi parecía más tensa, más pesada, lo que sólo conseguía dificultar más su respiración.

Justo entonces el conocido aullido de una caracola se escuchó por el campamento.; estaban llamando para el desayuno.

Respingó como respuesta. No quería levantarse y salir. Ni siquiera tenía hambre y no había dormido, así que no estaba del mejor humor como para socializar.

Un gruñido de su estómago lo retó a repetir su afirmación sobre no estar hambriento y tuvo que refrenarse para no rezongar otra vez. La verdad era que sí tenía hambre; la noche anterior no había cenado, y aunque estaba considerando seriamente el repetir su modus operandi, a su cuerpo no parecía encantarle la idea.

Era cierto que él generalmente evitaba salir de su cabaña cuando se quedaba en el campamento –qué demonios, evitaba quedarse en el campamento–, pero durante los últimos tres días lo había evitado más que nunca, incluso saltándose comidas y actividades de forma que pudiera quedarse dentro, oculto de todos y rumiando sobre lo que había pasado.

Con lo sociable que era, nadie lo había echado en falta. Quirón había llamado a la puerta una vez, sólo para asegurarse de que no estuviera enfermo o de que no había dejado el campamento sin avisar. Percy había ido el día anterior a preguntarle qué había pasado, pero se había marchado poco después dada la renuencia del hijo de Hades a abrirle la puerta, aunque Nico estaba bastante seguro de que volvería ese mismo día a menos que algo se lo impidiera.

Afortunadamente, William Solace se había mantenido alejado de su cabaña, y a pesar de que una parte de Nico insistía en que él debería de haber sido el primero en llamar a su puerta, la mayor parte de él estaba bastante complacido con el hecho de que el hijo de Apolo se hubiera mantenido alejado de su cabaña durante esos terribles días.

Otro gruñido de su estómago le recordó que ya había sido suficiente del líder de la cabaña 7 y que su prioridad número uno debía ser mover su trasero fuera de la cama y conseguir el desayuno.

Lanzó un sonido gutural mientras se levantaba de la cama lentamente. La noche anterior ni siquiera se había molestado en cambiar sus ropas, lo que significaba que aún estaba usando sus jeans oscuros y una playera negra con un estampado de calaveras.

Cerca de diez minutos después de que realmente hubiera decidido comer algo –mismos que no estaba muy seguro de en qué habían sido invertidos dado que ni siquiera se había molestado en hacer su cama o en peinarse el cabello, que colgaba en pequeños mechones alrededor de su rostro mientras ignoraba su arrugada camiseta–, estaba de pie fuera de su cabaña, avanzado sobre el camino que llevaba hasta el comedor, su delgada figura desapareciendo rápidamente entre la multitud de adolescentes ruidosos.

Como siempre, nadie lo molestó, la mayoría de los campistas sólo lo ignoraron, manteniéndose a una prudente distancia del hijo de Hades, que hizo prácticamente lo mismo, manteniendo la mirada fija en sus zapatos negros.

Consiguió llegar hasta el pabellón sin ningún inconveniente, agradeciendo internamente a los dioses porque ser tan antisocial impedía que los otros se atrevieran a interrumpir sus pensamientos.

Sinceramente, sólo había una persona en todo el campamento a quien estuviera ignorando deliberadamente.

Ni siquiera se había atrevido a levantar la vista hacia la mesa de la cabaña 7, deseando de todo corazón el pasar desapercibido por Will y por prácticamente por cualquier otro.

La comida había transcurrido con bastante normalidad –había conseguido que las ninfas confiaran en él lo suficiente como para que entendieran que no intentaría matarlas y ahora sólo se estremecían ligeramente cuando las miraba–, con los ruidosos adolescentes gritándose de una esquina a otra del comedor, y de mesa en mesa. Todo a su alrededor eran gritos y fuertes risas.

No le importaba demasiado debido a que había querido que algo lo distrajera de sus propios pensamientos y los huevos revueltos –mismos con los que estaba jugando en lugar de comer– no eran una distracción precisamente eficiente.

Eso fue hasta que el desayuno terminó. Escuchó pasos a su espalda, pero no les prestó demasiada atención, pensando que se trataba de Percy; ni siquiera esperó a que el recién llegado se presentara.

–Estoy perfectamente, Percy –masculló desdeñosamente, sin voltearse para caer en la cuenta de que no se trataba del campista del hijo de Poseidón.

–No es él –le respondió una alegre y conocida voz.

Casi se atragantó mientras abría los ojos desmesuradamente. No se trataba del campista de la cabaña 3. Era exactamente la persona a la que no quería ver.

–Solace –apuntó mientras lentamente, casi con renuencia, se volvía hacia él para encararlo.

El chico rubio le sonrió animosamente y se aproximó a la mesa, apoyando su mano derecha en el mueble confiadamente, de forma que quedara frente a Nico –cuyo penetrante escrutinio estaba intentando ignorar–, mirándolo hacia abajo, la diferencia de estaturas acentuada debido a que Nico aún estaba sentado en la banca de madera y Will se encontraba de pie.

–Tenemos que hablar –dijo Will finalmente, notando de nueva cuenta que Nico no era el mejor orador del Campamento Mestizo.

Nico entrecerró los ojos, penetrándolo con sus orbes oscuros, como si estuviera decidiendo cuál era la mejor manera de matarlo y ocultar su cadáver. Will reprimió un estremecimiento.

–No tengo nada que hablar contigo –respondió finalmente, apartando ese brillo aterrador de sus ojos.

–Claro que sí –insistió Will–. Podrías al menos decir algo como…

–Dije que no –repitió Nico, su voz estrangulada, casi como si estuviera respirando con dificultad.

Decir que Will estaba igualmente nervioso era algo obvio. Por supuesto que estaba nervioso, nervioso, y confundido, quizás incluso asustado, pero después de esperar durante tres días por una respuesta o por algún tipo de señal por parte del hijo de Hades se había dado cuenta de que si esperaba a que Nico fuera quien hiciera el primer movimiento era probable que estuviera esperando para siempre, y eso no era precisamente atractivo.

–Sabes que no es así –repuso, conteniendo un suspiro–. Si tan sólo pudieras…

–Detente, Solace –ordenó Nico duramente, mirando recelosamente a las otras mesas, en donde los otros semidioses habían dejado de preocuparse por sus propios asuntos y ahora los miraban a ellos, extrañados por el comportamiento de ambos campistas–. La gente nos está mirando.

–Que lo hagan –descartó él sencillamente, haciendo un aspaviento con la mano izquierda que casi quería decir "no son importantes"–. Pero respóndeme.

–No tengo nada que responder –siseó Nico, rompiendo el contacto visual por primera vez–. No preguntaste nada.

–No, no lo hice –aceptó Will–, pero cuando alguien dice algo como lo que yo dije la mayoría de las personas generalmente responde algo como…

–No soy la mayoría, Solace –lo interrumpió Nico violentamente.

No, seguro que no era como la mayoría; la mayoría de las personas no se veían ni la mitad de atractivos que él, incluso cuando él ignoraba ese hecho completamente.

Will suspiró con cansancio.

–Nico… –empezó a decir cuando, súbitamente, el semidiós con quien estaba hablando se puso de pie con violencia, provocando que la banca sobre la que estaba sentado se volcara y se dio media vuelta, alejándose de él rápidamente debido a unas exageradamente grandes zancadas.

Durante un segundo o dos, todo lo que Will pudo hacer fue literalmente nada, dejado atrás por el hijo de Hades, parpadeando con sorpresa ante Nico, quien simplemente se había dado media vuelta y ahora huía, pero tras parpadear un par de veces recuperó su compostura y fue detrás de su no-tan-deseoso-de-escuchar interlocutor, aferrando su muñeca izquierda en su mano derecha.

–¡Nico! –lo llamó, notando vagamente las miradas de extrañeza de los otros campistas–. No puedes evitarme para siempre, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

–¿Quién dice que no puedo? –replicó el chico, molesto por la atención que el hijo de Apolo estaba atrayendo hacia ellos así como por el hecho de que lo estaba tocando pero, sobre todo, molesto porque lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento era en los hermosos ojos azules de Will y en lo mucho que deseaba repetir la infame escena que había tenido lugar en la cabaña 7 tres días antes.

–No, no puedes –insistió Will mientras tiraba de su brazo con fuerza, obligándolo a darse la vuelta y encararlo, aunque los mechones negros de su cabello le cubrían los ojos y su rostro se encontraba vuelto hacia el piso.

–Podría quedarme en el inframundo para siempre y ni tú ni nadie me encontrarían nunca –afirmó el hijo de Hades tercamente.

Will reprimió un suspiro. Había algo… Algo en la voz del menor o en cómo evitaba su mirada que le decía que quizás y sólo quizás había una ligera posibilidad de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

Aunque, claro, con el carácter de Nico era probable que ésta fuera una forma amable de decirle que realmente no estaba interesado.

Sólo había una forma de dispersar esa duda y era preguntarle a Nico directamente cuáles eran sus sentimientos acerca de él, pero al parecer, "directamente" no era una de las palabras favoritas de Nico.

Con la mano derecha tomó la barbilla del Nico y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

Por un segundo creyó que había reconocido miedo en sus orbes oscuros, como si algo estuviera molestando al hijo de Hades, algo que lo aterrara o lo pusiera nervioso, pero duró sólo un segundo antes de que sus ojos se endurecieran con frialdad.

–Escucha, si existe la ligera posibilidad de que… –empezó Will, pero se interrumpió bruscamente cuando el miedo de antes volvió a esos ojos oscuros. A pesar de que no podía ubicar esa mirada del todo, estaba seguro de haberla visto antes en algún lugar. Y entonces lo golpeó: era el miedo de un animal enjaulado.

–No –siseó Nico mientras intentaba evitar el contacto visual.

–Nico…

–Dije que no, Solace –repitió, aunque algo en su voz, en su postura o quizás en la manera en la que intentaba ocultar sus ojos hacía que sus palabras parecieran falsas, como si cada una de ellas hubiera sido pensada cuidadosamente y luego colocada en la oración.

Todo podía ser. Nico no era el mejor cuando se trataba de expresar sentimientos, así que podía ser que estuviera siendo honesto y simplemente no supiera cómo decirle que todo lo que realmente quería era deshacerse de él.

Pero también podía ser, y Will de verdad deseaba que fuera esta opción en lugar de la anterior, que realmente sintiera algo hacia él y no supiera cómo ponerlo en palabras.

Sabía que Nico no era el mejor cuando se trataba de interacción social, después de todo lo que había sufrido no era un secreto que le resultara difícil confiar en otros y expresar sus emociones, en el remoto caso de que siquiera tratara de explicarse, y una parte del hijo de Apolo no podía evitar sentirse culpable por presionarlo de esa forma, aunque sabía que si quería una respuesta tendría que hacer de tripas corazón y presionar a Nico un poco, a pesar de que no creyera que fuese correcto.

Súbitamente, palabras que ni siquiera había planeado dejaron sus labios.

–Pruébalo –murmuró, casi demasiado bajo para que Nico lo escuchara.

–¿De qué estás..?

–Prueba que no quieres nada conmigo y me iré –completó Will, colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros del menor.

–Solace, yo…

–Hazlo –ordenó, un poco más ásperamente de lo intentaba.

Sintió el cuerpo de Nico tensarse mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos, obligándose a endurecer su propia mirada y a ignorar todas las señales que denotaban lo asustado que estaba el hijo de Hades y a lo cruel que estaba siendo con él.

Nico estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza y sus ojos oscuros brillaban con miedo, mientras estudiaba las facciones del hijo de Apolo, como si estuviera decidiendo qué hacer o buscando desesperadamente una ruta de escape.

Sí, Will aún se sentía culpable, pues era consciente de que era el único responsable del terror que había en esos ojos oscuros, y una parte de él no podía evitar darse cuenta de que esa mirada también ocultaba un deje de duda.

Si Nico estuviera tan desinteresado en él como decía estar lo habría mandado a volar hacía un rato, sin la más mínima hesitación.

Pero no lo había hecho, y era ése mismo detalle el que lo preocupaba y el que al mismo tiempo le permitía albergar algo de esperanza en que el hijo de Hades sintiera algo por él; algo que no entraba precisamente en los "sentimientos correspondidos" pero que podía transformarse en ello, y si tenía esa oportunidad, pelearía por ella.

Nico no dijo nada, devolviéndole la mirada silenciosamente, mordiendo su labio inferior firmemente, sus ojos brillando con miedo y algo que parecía estar entre la duda y la súplica.

Lentamente, como si no siquiera lo hubiera planeado, Will se inclinó hacia adelante, mirando una última vez esos aterrados ojos oscuros antes de unir sus labios suavemente.

Sintió el cuerpo de Nico tensarse aún más tan pronto sus labios entraron en contacto, y una parte de él se preguntó cómo era eso siquiera posible, sin embargo, lentamente, después de un par de segundos, el cuerpo del hijo de Hades se relajó contra él.

Cuando Will apenas comenzaba a albergar la esperanza de que Nico correspondiera el gesto una ronda de alarmados y no precisamente contenidos gritos de sorpresa lo sorprendió.

Nico inmediatamente rompió el beso, retrocediendo apresuradamente alejándose de él, posicionando ambas manos sobre el pecho de Will y empujándolo hacia atrás para que se apartara. Aun así, Will consiguió alcanzar su mano derecha y asirla con fuerza de alguna forma.

Nico lanzó una mirada de preocupación a su alrededor, y una última, cargada de odio hacia Will.

Todos y cada uno de los campistas en al menos un kilómetro a la redonda habían detenido sus actividades y se habían vuelto a verlos, ni siquiera intentando fingir discreción, expresiones de disgusto y sorpresa en sus rostros.

Ocurrió demasiado rápido como para que Will pudiera darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Antes de que pudiera decir nada o intentar explicarse, todas y cada una de las sombras alrededor suyo estaban acercándose a ellos, rodeándolos hasta que, finalmente, acabaron por ocultar sus cuerpos completamente, tragándolos en oscuridad.

Honestamente, lo único que Nico quería era desaparecer. Literalmente. Desaparecer y no tener que ver a nadie nunca más. Especialmente no a William Solace.

Así que hizo lo único que sabía hacer: huyó. Invocó a las sombras a su alrededor y les ordenó que huyeran.

Desafortunadamente, se olvidó de que el hijo de Apolo aún aferraba su mano derecha entre las suyas.

–¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? –preguntó tan pronto se materializaron en el interior de la cabaña de Hades, liberando su muñeca del agarre de Will violentamente. Él sólo silbó como respuesta, ignorando deliberadamente la furia en la voz de Nico.

–Así que esta es la cabaña 13 por dentro, ¿eh? –murmuró tranquilamente mientras ojeaba la habitación, enfocándose en las camas vacías y en los muebles oscuros.

–¿Qué demonios te pasa? –siseó Nico por entre su apretada mandíbula, aunque el hijo de Apolo o no notó el amenazador tono de su voz o decidió ignorarlo con deliberación.

–Espero que nada –respondió con calma, como si no acabara de besar a alguien, alguien de su mismo sexo, añadió mentalmente, delante de la mitad del campamento, ese alguien siendo el amenazador hijo de Hades, quien los había transportado a su cabaña por medio de sombras y que podía invocar un ejército de esqueletos y ordenarle que lo matara en ese mismo instante, lo cual parecía bastante probable en ese momento–. ¿Te parece que estoy enfermo? –inquirió con calma.

–¡Acabas de besarme! –apuntó Nico, casi gritando mientras señalaba hacia la ventana cerrada–. ¡Delante de todo el campamento!

¿Todo el campamente? ¿De verdad? Qué curioso, él en serio creía que había sido sólo la mitad de él.

–Así es –respondió tranquilamente–. Y tú me respondiste.

–¡No lo hice! –empezó Nico, su voz peligrosamente cercana a la histeria.

–Bueno, eso puede arreglarse –susurró, interrumpiendo a su interlocutor y extendiendo su mano izquierda para rodear la cintura del hijo de Hades, atrayéndolo hacia él con gentileza, uniendo sus labios lentamente.

Fue solamente eso, un simple encuentro entre sus labios, mismo que Nico ni respondió ni rompió inmediatamente, con el corazón acelerado a pesar de que estaba intentando evitar que lo hiciera.

Aun así, él fue el primero en retroceder, rompiendo el beso con tanta lentitud que le dio a Will la esperanza de que el gesto ocultara renuencia.

–Déjalo, Solace –masculló, tratando de que su voz sonara amenazante, aunque falló dado que aún respiraba con dificultad y estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento–. ¡Y suéltame! –añadió, en algo que estaba entre una orden y un berrinche infantil; un berrinche infantil de un niño muy enojado, concluyó Will mentalmente.

El hijo de Apolo hizo como se le ordenaba, sonriendo ligeramente mientras retrocedía sin renuencia, lo que sorprendió un poco al hijo de Hades, ya que por alguna razón había esperado que se resistiera.

–Eso ciertamente es ser egoísta –dijo, ensanchando su confiada sonrisa ante la penetrante mirada de Nico, quien entrecerró los ojos de forma amenazante.

–¿De qué estás..?

–Pedirme que te suelte cuando tú todavía te aferras a mí, Rey Fantasma –lo interrumpió Will, sonriendo.

–Yo no… –empezó a reponer, pero se interrumpió súbitamente cuando Will apuntó hacia sus brazos y sus ojos bajaron sólo para encontrarse con que el hijo de Apolo tenía razón.

En efecto, estaba aferrando a Will, con ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él inconscientemente. Sus pupilas se dilataron ligeramente, mientras abría la boca para replicar algo, viéndose forzado a cerrarla casi inmediatamente al darse cuenta de que no tenía nada que decir.

Hizo un sonido gutural bastante parecido a un gruñido mientras dejaba que sus brazos resbalaran de la cadera de Will y hasta sus costados, sus manos transformándose en apretados puños, su mirada recayendo en el piso con un aire miserable.

–Pero si no dije que me molestara, ¿o sí? –murmuró Will dulcemente, su sonrisa evidente en su voz mientras recorría el rostro de Nico con la punta de sus dedos, apartando un par de mechones oscuros y colocándolos detrás de la oreja del chico, trayendo sus ojos de nuevo a la vista; dejó que sus dedos resbalaran hasta la barbilla de Nico y aplicando presión, lo obligó a levantar la vista.

Sus hermosos orbes oscuros brillaban con una emoción que Will no podía ubicar del todo. Aun así, al fondo todo eso, estaba seguro de reconocer qué era lo que oscurecía los ojos de Nico: era confusión, confusión y miedo, como lo aterrados ojos de un animal enjaulado. Se estremeció ligeramente, obligándose a mirar aún más profundamente.

Tras todo ese dolor y extrañeza había algo más, algo que o era del todo negativo. Era añoranza, anhelo, era el afecto de un niño que merecía ser amado y amar de vuelta, no ser juzgado y apartado.

Lo embargó el deseo, casi la necesidad de proteger a ese chico, a ese chico que podía invocar a un ejército de poderosos zombies y sobrevivir solo en el inframundo pero que aun así lucía tan frágil y tan, tan imperdonablemente joven.

Dioses, si tan sólo pudiera atraerlo a su pecho y prometerle que todo estaría bien, si tan sólo pudiera estar seguro de que Nico no lo apartaría para quedarse solo nuevamente, lo cual era la razón de que el chico se viera tan miserable y tan herido en primer lugar.

Si tan sólo Nico se permitiera ser amado.

Le sonrió confiadamente, sus ojos azules brillando con cariño.

–Yo-yo creo… –inició Nico nerviosamente, viéndose súbitamente interrumpido por el sonido de alguien carraspeando a su espalda en lo que no parecía muy buen humor.

Ambos se estremecieron, sorprendidos. Will incluso soltó la mano de Nico y voltearon, inspeccionando la oscuridad ansiosamente en un intento por dar con quien los había interrumpido.

No les tomó mucho encontrarlo.

Justo a su espalda, en un mensaje Iris que aparecía ligeramente borroso en los bordes se hallaba aquél a quien la mayoría de la gente no quería encontrarse en la vida. Hades, dios del inframundo, y, por cierto, padre divino de Nico, Will se recordó a sí mismo.

–Eso explica por qué no he sido presentado a tu novia –dijo el dios ásperamente, tras un par de segundos en los cuales sólo se miraron el uno al otro, él con los ojos fijos en ambos semidioses a través del mensaje Iris mientras que ambos semidioses estaban encarándolo de vuelta, debatiéndose entre sentirse confundidos, asustados, ambos, o algo más.

A su lado, Will casi podía sentir a Nico temblar, sin saber qué hacer a continuación o qué esperar del dios de los muertos que estaba mirándolos despectivamente.

Él no conocía a Hades, y no estaba muy seguro de querer conocerlo en ese momento. Sus ojos eran bastante similares a los de Nico, aunque varios tonos más oscuros, y vagamente se preguntó cómo era eso posible, como fuera, lo estaba mirando con más odio del que Nico había hecho nunca, y él contuvo sus ansias de retroceder y estremecerse. Inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente en reconocimiento a Hades, quien continuó atravesándolo con su penetrante mirada.

–Pa-padre, él no es… No es… –Nico intentó a explicar, pero no quedaban palabras en su mente o garganta para expresarse, ya que habían sido reemplazadas por el vacío que venía con el miedo y la confusión.

–Aunque debo decir que no estoy tan sorprendido –masculló pensativamente el dios del inframundo, más para sí mismo que para los adolescentes al otro lado del mensaje, quienes ahora lo miraban entre la sorpresa, el miedo y la confusión; finalmente, rompió el contacto visual y volvió la vista al suelo de su sala de tronos.

Dioses del Olimpo, pensó Nico, su padre iba a matarlo. No iba a importarle que Will y él no estaban realmente involucrados en ese sentido, no iba a importarle que había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para impedir que algo así sucediera.

Cerró los ojos y se volvió hacia el piso, evitando la mirada de desagrado y desprecio que sabía estaría en los ojos de su padre.

–¿Qué quieres decir con que..? –empezó Nico, su voz casi temblando ante el peso de su peor pesadilla volviéndose realidad.

–Quiero decir que debería haberlo previsto –lo interrumpió Hades, gesticulando ampliamente con ambas manos, como si quisiera apuntar hacia ambos semidioses pero no quisiera usar sus dedos, optando por apuntarlos con las palmas extendidas de las manos en su lugar–. Tú, en una relación amorosa, con un hombre –masculló, casi siseando, su voz carente de cualquier emoción posible, desde desdén hasta aceptación.

«Aquí viene», pensó Nico. Su padre le dedicaría un discurso de tres horas de largo sobre lo miserable y patético que era y sobre cómo y cuántas veces mejor que él habría sido su hermana. Sí, lo sabía. Y él también habría hecho cualquier cosa con tal de traer a su hermana de vuelta. Pero no podía, justo como no podía evitar el hecho de que se sentía atraído por Will de cierta forma.

Will entrecerró los ojos. No era precisamente partidario de enemistarse con una criatura inmortal, pero Hades no estaba siendo amable exactamente, en su muy honesta opinión. Aun así, la voz del dios no ocultaba desdén, y la mirada que dirigía en su dirección no estaba cargada de odio. Los oscuros ojos del dios lo escrutaban atenta, críticamente, como si estuviera evaluándolo. Aunque también podía significar que estaba escogiendo la mejor manera de matarlo.

–¿Y bien? –inquirió Hades, finalmente rompiendo el horrible silencio que había caído en la habitación–. ¿Vas a presentármelo o no?

–¿P-perdón?–murmuró Nico, elevando sus ojos lentamente del suelo, pero sin atreverse a mirar a su padre, enfocándose en la túnica negra del dios en su lugar. Hades lanzó un gruñido que casi parecía decir "no hagas que lo repita, niño", y Nico se decidió en contra de hacerlo–. W-William Solace –murmuró, su voz apenas audible.

Hades asintió, una expresión seria en el rostro.

–¿Hijo de? –cuestionó, su voz estoica, sin emoción; bueno, quizás con un deje de impaciencia.

–Hijo de… –empezó Nico, pero se halló incapaz de continuar.

–Hijo de Apolo –intercedió Will–. Cabaña 7 –esta vez, la penetrante mirada de Hades fue a parar en él, y se estremeció ligeramente.

–Conozco los números –masculló el dios duramente antes de volver los ojos al suelo, apoyando la cabeza en su mano derecha, que estaba colocada en el descansabrazos de su trono, en lo que casi parecía un gesto de cansancio–. Tu hermana se con un hijo de Marte y tú con un hijo de Apolo –murmuró, probablemente hablando con Nico, pero en una voz tan baja que parecía estar hablando consigo mismo–. ¿Qué me falta?

Se quedó en silencio un momento, como si considerara algunas posibilidades o evaluara una situación, y ninguno de los semidioses se atrevió a interrumpirlo.

–Bueno –dijo Hades tras un rato, elevando su penetrante mirada otra vez–. Todo es mejor que una hija de Deméter –su voz se endureció, mientras continuaba hablando–. Mientras no sea una hija de Deméter puedes relacionarte con quien mejor te parezca –continuó–. Pero créeme cuando digo que no necesitamos atar más hilos entre Deméter y nuestra familia –concluyó.

La atención de Nico recayó en la palabra «familia» de la oración de su padre. Hades nunca se refería a ellos de esa forma y, sin embargo, su padre estaba actuando como si todo aquello no fuera sino un ligero contratiempo en su día.

Además, estaba ése otro detalle. Hades no parecía molesto ni disgustado, o básicamente nada de lo que había creído que estaría cuando ese pequeño secreto suyo dejara de serlo. Casi parecía que Hades lo había sabido y superado desde hacía tiempo, como si lo "hubiera previsto", en sus propias palabras.

Lentamente, se atrevió a levantar los ojos para encontrarse con Hades, temiendo el desdén que ocultarían. Pero cuando por fin unieron las miradas… los ojos de su padre no ocultaban nada como aquello.

Estaba mirándolo directamente, sin emoción en el rostro. Cualquiera habría pensado que ésa era una mala señal, pero para Nico no era así. Había esperado desdén y desprecio, y a pesar de que la mirada de su padre tampoco era una de aceptación, no ocultaban odio, y eso era algo que ni siquiera se había atrevido a esperar.

Lo miraba estoicamente, como siempre. Eso sonaba extraño, pero no le importaba. Su relación con su padre podría no haber sido la mejor, pero estaba bien con ella, y no quería cambiar eso.

Había pensado que si su padre escuchaba algo como lo que estaba pasando en ese momento se armaría un escándalo y que habría una gran discusión, pero en contraste con eso, Hades estaba sentado tranquilamente en su trono, mirándolo atentamente, aunque parecía más interesado en Will, como si estuviera inspeccionándolo de la forma en la que alguien lee un menú, decidiendo si ordenar o no.

–Pa-padre… –murmuró ásperamente, intentando sacar algo de su garganta seca, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar una excusa o una explicación; finalmente, Hades lo interrumpió elevando una mano en un gesto que indicaba silencio.

–¿Prefieres chicos? Muy bien –dijo, y por un momento pareció que había algo cercano a aceptación y a comprensión en su voz–. Mantenlo lejos de Deméter y no tengo razones para oponerme –concluyó, asintiendo con severidad.

Nico casi estuvo tentado a preguntarle si lo decía en serio, pero no se atrevió. En lugar de ello, sólo pudo mirar a su padre de vuelta, esperando una amenaza o una advertencia, pero sin encontrar nada que se acercara a ello.

–Perfectamente entonces –dijo Hades–. Llamaba para que te encargaras de algunos asuntos en el inframundo, pero considerando el hecho de que te encuentras ocupado –masculló estoicamente, lanzándole una fría mirada al hijo de Apolo antes de volver los ojos hacia su propio hijo–. Llamaré a tu hermana en tu lugar –permaneció en silencio por un par de segundos ante de empezar a hablar nuevamente–. ¿Hay algo más que deba saber y no sea así? –inquirió.

Nico negó, moviendo la cabeza hacia ambos lados, incapaz de responder usando su voz.

–Muy bien –asintió Hades–. Si es así, me marcho. Intenten no matarse –dijo, lanzando una última mirada hacia Will antes de que la imagen se volviera borrosa y finalmente desapareciera.

Tan pronto Hades se fue, ambos semidioses refrenaron sus ansias de suspirar con alivio.

–¿Dijo que...? –empezó Nico con una voz temblorosa–. ¿Dijo que estaba bien?

–Eso fue lo que dijo –asintió Will quedamente, lanzándole una mirada de preocupación al hijo de Hades.

Nico suspiró nuevamente, pero casi parecía algo inútil, pues no conseguía que el aire pasara de su garganta. Se sentó temblorosamente en la primera cama que encontró, misma que era una de las vacías, sus ojos vueltos hacia el piso negro, escudados tras mechones oscuros de su cabello. Ausentemente notó cómo el colchón se removía bajo el peso de Will, que lentamente se sentó a su lado.

Decir que estaba confundido era algo obvio.

Se había torturado a sí mismo con tantos pensamientos sobre lo que pasaría si Hades… si él se enteraba y ahora… ahora que su padre no sólo había escuchado un rumor sino que lo había visto tomado de la mano con Will… su padre ni siquiera parecía molesto. Claro que tampoco parecía complacido, pero aun así…

Súbitamente, los tensos nudos en los que su corazón se había convertido parecieron desatarse, y de pronto, todo el aire que había estado faltándole volvió a sus pulmones, provocando que casi se atragantara cuando tomó una súbita y demasiado violenta inhalación de aire.

La pesada atmósfera que casi había sido palpable segundos antes se había ido, tan inesperadamente como había llegado, dejando tras de sí una sensación mucho más ligera y tranquila.

Sí, era homosexual y, sorpresivamente, ahora que lo había aceptado ante sí mismo, no se sentía como algo malo, ni siquiera como algo ligeramente torcido o virulento, como había pensado.

Ahora que finalmente aceptaba y encaraba el pensamiento no era ni la mitad de molesto y repulsivo de lo que había sido como posibilidad.

Prácticamente se había matado a sí mismo con pensamientos que más bien eran del estilo de "puede que sea gay y eso está completamente mal" y, en el final, cuando había aceptado que no se trataba de una posibilidad, sino de un hecho, en lugar de mal, torcido y antinatural se sentía… liberado, en calma.

Era gay, y ése era el punto muerto… ¿o quizás era más correcto decir "punto vivo" dado que se sentía mucho más vivo entonces, con el corazón latiendo un poco más rápido de lo usual, de lo que se había sentido durante un muy largo tiempo?

Su padre incluso había comparado una hipotética relación entre Will y él con la relación de Frank y Hazel, y hasta donde él sabía, su padre aprobaba la relación de su hermana. ¿Si había comparado ambas relaciones eso significaba que..? ¿De verdad significaba que..?

Lentamente levantó la vista del suelo negro, finalmente dispuesto a mirar al hijo de Apolo. Will le sonreía tiernamente, sus hermosos ojos azules brillando con cariño.

Algo en su postura, quizás sus cejas, ligeramente arqueadas, o la manera en que se inclinada hacia adelante, como si cargara con un peso imaginario, hacía que pareciera que estaba esperando algo, una respuesta, una contestación, y a pesar de ello, sus ojos brillaban con paciencia y afecto, y por alguna razón, su intensa mirada no hacía que Nico se pusiera nervioso o ansioso. Se sentía protegido, a salvo, con Will sentado a su lado.

El hijo de Apolo tenía ese efecto en él, sobre todo entonces, con la luz del sol que por alguna bastante extraña razón entraba por la ventana cerrada, iluminando sus atractivas facciones, sonriéndole pacientemente.

Una súbita realización lo golpeó en ese momento: confiaba en él, confiaba en Will lo suficiente como para que lo viera en su momento de mayor debilidad, confiaba en que no le haría daño, en que incluso lo protegería de ser necesario, y ese pensamiento no le parecía tan extraño y patético como había creído que sonaría.

Algo en su mente pareció caer en su lugar mientras lo miraba, como la pieza de un rompecabezas que finalmente ha encontrado su posición… Y, según los griegos, el destino existía.

–Escucha –empezó el hijo de Apolo, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones–. Ya oíste a Hades –dijo suavemente–. No va a pasar nada. Si quieres hacerlo, podemos intentarlo –continuó, para añadir rápidamente–. No tiene que ser justo ahora.

Lentamente, casi con hesitación, extendió su brazo derecho para acariciar gentilmente la mejilla de Nico, delineando sus altos pómulos con las puntas de sus dedos.

–Si realmente quieres intentar algo, y estoy seguro de que funcionaría –continuó, sonriéndole dulcemente mientras extendía la palma de su mano sobre su mejilla firmemente, el brillo de la comprensión en sus ojos–. Si no estás listo en este momento yo… yo puedo esperar a que tú…

–Quiero hacerlo –lo interrumpió el hijo de Hades súbitamente, ni siquiera consciente de las palabras que se estaban formando en sus labios hasta que ya las había dicho. Un ligero rubor empezó a extenderse por sus níveas facciones, mientras sus ojos se volvían hacia el suelo abruptamente y aferraba la tela negra de su camiseta entre sus manos.

Y, justo así, la atmósfera volvió a tensarse y le fue difícil respirar otra vez. Su corazón latía con rapidez, pero no debido a la emoción, sino al miedo. Miedo a un rechazo, temía que el hijo de Apolo fuera a reírse de él o a…

Will rió suavemente, pero no había burla en su voz; con alivio, Nico cayó en la cuenta de que era algo que casi se asemejaba al afecto.

–Eso puede arreglarse –dijo suavemente mientras dejaba que su mano derecha, colocada sobre la mejilla del menor se deslizara hasta alcanzar su hombro y tiró de él con gentileza para atraerlo a su pecho.

Nico lo dejó hacer sin oponer resistencia, ni siquiera incomodado por la cercanía del cuerpo de Will, si acaso, se aproximó más al hijo de Apolo, buscando esa proximidad y el calor de su cuerpo.

Lentamente, se atrevió a apoyar la cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo de Will, y él suspiró a su lado,

Poco a poco, casi temerosamente, Nico rodeó la cadera de Will, y él apoyó la barbilla sobre los mechones oscuros de su cabeza.

–Por un momento creí que me echarías de la cabaña –confesó Will quedamente.

–Pensé en hacerlo –admitió Nico, mientras una pequeña sonrisa trepaba por sus labios.

–Luego creí que Hades iba a incinerarme –añadió Will, notando cómo ante la simple mención de su padre, el cuerpo del chico en sus brazos se tensaba.

–Me habría incinerado a mí –aclaró Nico, estremeciéndose ligeramente ante el pensamiento. Estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando los labios de Will fueron a para a los suyos, imposibilitándole siquiera el seguir pensando.

Esta vez, fueron más rápidamente que las anteriores, quizás porque esta vez el miedo no colgaba del aire.

Will tiró del hijo de Hades para acercarlo a él, estrechándolo con más fuerza mientras Nico elevaba ambas manos al cabello de Will.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, ambos respiraban con dificultad y, por una vez, no se debía al miedo.

Will le sonrió afectuosamente al menor, notando por primera vez lo inocente que lucía con las mejillas encendidas de rojo.

Lentamente, Nico elevó la mirada para encontrarse con los preciosos ojos azules de Will y su sonrisa llena de confianza; igual de lentamente, con algo que casi era miedo, se permitió devolver una pequeña pero honesta sonrisa.

Mirando esos ojos azules, sabía que no había nada que temer, nada de lo que debiera estar asustado.

Sí, habían pasado muchas cosas durante esos tres días. Muchas cosas bastante significativas, pero se dio cuenta por primera vez entonces de que la más significativa era ésa, el momento en el que no sólo se había dado cuenta de que podía fiarse de Will, sino de que ya lo hacía. Y justo entonces, también encontró una respuesta para la pregunta no formulada del hijo de Apolo.

Cuando habló de nuevo, ya no había miedo ni duda en su voz, como no la había dentro de sí mismo. Estaba seguro de que lo que decía no era sino la verdad.

–También me gustas –susurró quedamente, casi con timidez mientras rompía el contacto visual, ocultando sus ojos tras mechones oscuros de su cabello.

Will rió suavemente, esa risa que había aprendido a amar lentamente y que poseía ese efecto calmante sobre él, mientras el hijo de Apolo rodeaba su cadera y lo atraía hacia él.

–Yo sé que es así –murmuró suavemente, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y besaba al menor en la frente con gentileza–. Yo sé que es así –en sus brazos, Nico suspiró quedamente.

Se quedaron así, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Después de todo lo que había sucedido, aún era verdad que la realidad siempre supera a la ficción. Y así había sido, cuando esos "si tan sólo…" de pronto se habían convertido en realidad, y se dio cuenta de que lo que tenía en ese momento era mucho mejor que cualquiera de las cosas que había conseguido con meras cavilaciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota original:
> 
> ¿Qué opinan? ¡Por favor háganmelo saber!
> 
> Por cierto, habrá un tercer y último capítulo. Será corto y no puedo prometerlo para pronto, quizás un par de semanas, aunque de verdad espero tenerlo ante y, sobre todo, ¡espero que lo lean!
> 
> ¡Los amo a todos!
> 
> ¡Bueno, eso es todo!
> 
> En el archivo original, ya está publicado el tercer capítulo, espero poder tener la traducción para dentro de un par de semanas más o menos, es más corto y más bien tira hacia comedia, ¡espero contar con su apoyo!
> 
> ¡Por favor, díganme su opinión!
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Crear ataduras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quizás, y sólo quizás, pensó, había llegado el momento de empezar a crear ataduras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Listo! ¡Lo terminé! Perdón, estoy tratando de trabajar en tiempo récord para poder terminar lo más posible y aún así mantenerme a flote en la escuela. Verán, dentro de un par de semanas tengo lo es exámenes finales, así que estoy medio vuelta loca con todos los pendientes.
> 
> Como sea, dudo que les interese mi calendario escolar cuando ustedes deben estar igual, así que ¡gracias por preferir leer esta historia a terminar con sus trabajos escolares! (Perdón, ya me traumé).
> 
> Como sea, ¡por favor disfruten!
> 
> Nota original:
> 
> ¡Bueno! ¡Aquí está!
> 
> Éste es el tercer y último capítulo. Es la la mita de largo que los otros y se supone que es cómico, pero... no sé si lo conseguí...
> 
> De cualquier forma, ¡aquí lo tienen!
> 
> Le dedico este capítulo a mi hermana, Laura, que insistió en meter a Apolo en la historia.
> 
> Sí... hablando de cosas extrañas.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde los eventos anteriores, dos semanas desde que Hades los había sorprendido en la cabaña 13 y desde que Nico le había devuelto un "Me gustas también" a Will. Dos semanas y el mundo aún estaba girando normalmente, lo cual siempre era algo bueno y significaba que ningún dios estaba terriblemente ofendido por sus actos.

Las cosas dentro del campamento habían marchado bastante bien. En contra de todo lo que Nico había supuesto y temido, nada había sucedido, a nadie le había importado.

La verdad, eso quizás era culpa de Will, dado que lo había besado en frente de todo el campamento, pero… aun así… La noticia que había corrido como pólvora no había sido que dos varones se habían besado. Oh, no, había sido "Will Solace besó a Nico di Angelo y aún no hemos encontrado su cuerpo". Y él no podía evitar encontrar eso irónico.

Grande había sido la sorpresa de todos cuando al poco tiempo ambos habían salido de la cabaña 13, y no histéricos y peleando, sino tomados de las manos. Hablando de atraer la atención hacia ellos.

Y después, justo así, todos lo habían aceptado, casi dejándolo de lado, no como si les desagradara y quisieran ignorarlo, sino como si lo aceptaran y decidieran que no era importante y quisieran mantener sus pensamientos ocupados en algo más.

Había sido mucho más sencillo afrontarlo de lo que Nico nunca había creído posible.

Una vez que las cosas con Hades, Will y él mismo se habían asentado, todo había ido mucho mejor de lo que él nunca se había atrevido a creer era posible.

Por supuesto, habiéndole dicho al hijo de Apolo que quería una relación seria con él había –obviamente– incluido aceptar su sexualidad, y eso había sido lo que finalmente lo había concluido a revelarse ante los otros.

No era que Will lo hubiera presionado a ello. No, eso sinceramente no era lo que había sucedido. Bueno, técnicamente sí lo había hecho, besándolo en público como había hecho, pero por el otro lado, Will había dejado muy, muy en claro que no le importaba si Nico prefería mantener su relación en secreto por un rato, y que no quería forzarlo a nada, que nada de eso importaba mientras estuvieran juntos, pero eso no le había impedido a Nico el pensar que si quería que una relación como ésa durara –y, de hecho, lo quería– lo principal era la honestidad.

Así que les había dicho.

Por "ellos" se refería a Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper y Leo, para empezar. A Hazel y a Frank no los había visto en el campamento y dado que no creía que eso fuera algo que pudiera decirle a su hermana en un mensaje Iris estaba planeando un viaje corto al Campamento Júpiter, pero no en ese preciso momento.

De cualquier forma, había sido mucho más sencillo de lo que había creído que sería.

Ante todo el temor y la intriga que se había permitido sentir en los últimos meses, una vez que las palabras habían dejado sus labios todo había sido fácil.

Percy, por ejemplo. No le había importado. No, alto, eso lo hacía parecer duro. Sí le importaba; le importaba él, no su sexualidad. Y fue justo entonces que Nico cayó en la cuenta de lo estúpidas y patéticas que habían sus cavilaciones sido. Percy verdaderamente había parecido más interesado en quién era que le gustaba que en el género de esa persona.

Justo como Jason siempre había dicho, a Percy no le importaba, no era el tipo de persona que juzgaba a otros basándose en el género que los atraía, y se lo había dicho así, directamente, de frente. No le importaba.

También Annabeth. En lugar de un discurso de una hora de largo sobre cómo la homosexualidad estaba mal y era antinatural ella simplemente había asentido y después parecía que había apartado el pensamiento de su mente, como si tuviera un millón de cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

Jason…. Bueno, él ya había sabido. Aun así, había sido de ayuda para deletreárselo a Leo.

Lo mismo podía decirse de Piper. En lugar de, bueno, de lo que fuera que había creído que haría, ella había sonreído. Muy brillantemente, de oreja a oreja. "¡Lo sabía!", había dicho alegremente.

Y la vida había continuado así de sencillamente.

Ellos eran los únicos cuyas opiniones realmente le importaban, incluso si era mínimamente, y eran los únicos a los que se había molestado en decírselo directamente.

Como fuera, resultaba un sentimiento agradable el saber que a nadie le importar algo así.

Después de leer sobre la homosexualidad en la Antigua Grecia había terminado por descubrir que había sido vista como la cosa más natural ahí, tres mil años antes, con gente como Julio César, Platón y Leonardo da Vinci siendo homosexuales. Viéndolo así, tenía sentido que los mestizos, herederos de la antigua cultura griega, tuvieran pensamientos similares sobre el tema.

Actualmente, Nico y Will se encontraban saliendo de la Casa Grande, con Will sosteniendo una caja de llena de medicamento –que Nico había llamado "dinamita medicinal que terminará por matar a alguien" y se había rehusado a tocar–, mientras Nico llevaba una cargada con diferentes tipos de vendas y otros artículos, caminando junto al hijo de Apolo.

Se dirigían a la enfermería, lo cual probablemente no era el lugar más romántico de la tierra, pero Will aún era el líder de la cabaña de Apolo y tenía cosas de las que ocuparse.

En contra de lo que la mayoría de los campistas creía, la enfermería no era abastecida por medio de magia.

El líder de la cabaña 7 debía hacer un inventario cada dos meses y escribir una lista con lo que necesitaban, misma que después debía de ser llevada a Quirón y al señor D. para que la revisaran y, finalmente, que enviaran el pedido a la Casa Grande y que pudieran recogerlo y guardarlo en la enfermería.

Eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

De alguna forma, Nico aún esperaba que los otros campistas dijeran algo despectivo a sus espaldas cada vez que Will y él estaban juntos, pero nunca sucedía, los otros simplemente les sonreían, como hubieran hecho con cualquier otra pareja, sin hacer más que elevar sus manos para saludarlos con aire ausente cuando se cruzaban con ellos, continuando con sus interrumpidas conversaciones al poco tiempo, como si nada extraño hubiera pasado.

Continuaron caminando mientras hablaban de cosas sin importancia, como el clima o el pedido médico que llevaban –de acuerdo, Will era el que llevaba la batuta de la conversación, mientras Nico sólo escuchaba y asentía–, y casi habían alcanzado la puerta de la enfermería cuando algo extraño ocurrió.

Súbitamente se escuchó un fuerte ruido y algo golpeó el suelo, haciendo que todo el campamento temblara con violencia.

Ambos se detuvieron y voltearon con expresiones sorprendidas en sus rostros. La mano derecha de Will ya estaba extendida en dirección de la manija de la puerta, y ahora simplemente la dejó caer a su costado.

Escucharon el sonido de gritos ahogados, y no era para menos, se dieron cuenta mientras volteaban para encontrarse con una carroza dorada muy similar a las que usaban en el campamento para las carreras, pero ésta era más grande, mucho más grande, casi del tamaño de un búfalo. Dos enormes caballos dorados que parecían hechos de oro puro, dignos de la cabaña de Hefesto –o, más aún, del dios mismo–, colocados frente a ella, tirándola. En la parte trasera de la carroza se encontraba un hombre que llevaba puestos unos jeans ya algo raídos y una camiseta amarilla. Tenía unos brillantes ojos azules, idénticos a los de Will o a los de prácticamente cualquiera de sus hermanos. Rubios mechones de cabello colgaban alrededor de sus ojos, y una sonrisa juguetona que casi parecía ocultar un pensamiento malicioso estaba colocada en sus labios.

Cuando el polvo alrededor del vehículo se dispersó, los ahogados gritos de sorpresa de antes se alzaron entre los campistas que habían visto a la carroza caer del cielo y justo en frente de la enfermería, aunque tanto Nico como Will habían estado volteados en el momento exacto en que lo había hecho y no lo habían visto.

Aun así, cuando se volvieron, ambos reconocieron a la carroza que representaba al Sol en los mitos antiguos, lo que significaba que el dios que lo conducía debía de estar ahí también.

–Olimpo bendito –murmuró Nico entre dientes, sus pupilas dilatándose ligeramente con miedo y confusión cuando los posó en el objeto dorado.

Will estaba apenas empezando a abrir la boca para responder algo cuando el "alguien" de la carroza bajó agraciadamente de ella, sonriendo y saludando a los sorprendidos campistas como si fuera algún tipo de súper estrella.

–Medio día es –dijo solemnemente, como si estuviera a punto de hacer un gran descubrimiento en lugar de un pésimo poema–. Como el sol brillo yo, así de guay soy –completó, sonriendo brillantemente, como si esperara que todo el mundo le aplaudiera, cosa que los campistas hicieron, sonriendo con incomodidad.

Entonces el rostro de Apolo se tornó serio.

–Ahora, lo que me trajo aquí… –murmuró, más para sí mismo que para los demás–. ¡William Solace! –dijo, casi gritando. Al principio, Nico pensó que estaba molesto, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que su voz no delataba eso, sólo parecía… escandaloso, como si estuviera tratando de que la atención de todos se centrara en él.

Will se agachó lentamente para depositar la caja de cortón en el suelo y después dio un paso hacia el frente, obligándose a sonreír.

–Papá –saludó, confirmando, si era necesario siquiera, las sospechas de todos.

Apolo ya estaba sobre él, haciendo aspavientos con las manos, abrazando a su hijo rápidamente y después colocando ambas manos en los hombros de Will, inclinándose hacia delante de tal forma que pudiera mirar a Will a los ojos directamente, un poco demasiado cerca, con sus narices casi tocándose.

–¡Lo escuché! –continuó Apolo, casi gritando, ignorando a los campistas que lo miraban con curiosidad–. ¿Es verdad?

Por un segundo, Will pareció tímido, casi confundido, como si no supiera qué decir, pero se recuperó igual de rápidamente, sonriéndole a Apolo y después asintiendo.

–Sí, padre –dijo, lo suficientemente alto como para que todos a su alrededor lo escucharan–. Él…

–¿Dónde está?–lo interrumpió Apolo bruscamente.

Will retrocedió, liberándose del agarre de Apolo y le sonrió confiadamente, apuntando hacia Nico con discreción, quien parecía a punto de morir de la vergüenza mientras lanzaba miradas nerviosas a Apolo y Will.

–Padre –dijo Will solemnemente, en una voz que era algo similar a la de Apolo había usado para declamar su poema, aunque al igual que su padre, tenía una sonrisa en los labios–. Él es Nico di Angelo. Nico, mi padre, Apolo. Papá, él es mi…

–Tu novio –lo cortó Apolo, pasando a su hijo de largo para avanzar hacia Nico hasta tenerlo enfrente suyo, su rostro demasiado cerca del del muchacho, en la muy honesta opinión de Nico. Con un movimiento de su mano Apolo arrebató la caja que Nico sostenía y la colocó delicadamente en el suelo, junto a la de Will.

Apolo lo miró atentamente, mientras Nico cambiaba su peso de una pierna a la otra, debatiéndose entre mirar al dios o volver la vista al suelo, cosa que Apolo solucionó, tomando su barbilla y obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

–Hijo de Hades según entiendo –dijo, casi afirmando mientras lanzaba una mirada a Will, quien asintió.

Nico mantuvo la respiración, esperando que Apolo lo mirara con reprobación o con decepción, pero el rostro del dios no denotaba nada de eso. Apolo lo miraba directamente, con curiosidad, como si estuviera estudiándolo.

–Tiene unos bellos ojos –decidió Apolo, volviéndose para mirar a Will y luego otra vez a Nico. Will asintió, sonriendo.

–Tiene ascendencia italiana –apuntó tranquilamente, como si esperara que ese dato le agradar a su padre.

–¿En serio, italiana? –inquirió Apolo, mirando al chico con aun más curiosidad que antes–. Estuvimos en Italia una vez, para el Renacimiento –asintió, una expresión algo seria en su rostro hasta que, claro, desapareció–. El apellido de tu madre es inglés, ¿sabes? Estuvimos en Inglaterra también, para la Revolución Industrial –asintió, y luego sus ojos lanzaron chispas de emoción–. Lo siento venir otra vez –murmuró pensativamente, y luego:

Italia es guay.

Inglaterra también.

Mas no como yo.

Asintió, satisfecho consigo mismo, y luego pareció que volver al mundo real y que recordaba lo que había estado haciendo.

Las mejillas de Nico estaban ahora ligeramente coloreadas de rojo, pero no estaba seguro de si era así debido a la incomodidad o a la timidez.

Apolo continuó estudiándolo, sus ojos aún brillando con esa mirada traviesa, aunque había algo que casi parecía seriedad en ellos, como si creyera que se estaba ocupando de algo importante lo que, probablemente creía que estaba haciendo, dado que había interrumpido su trabajo como dios del sol y había aparecido en el campamento.

–Está demasiado delgado –masculló el dios entre dientes, volviéndose a Will–. ¿Qué este chico no come lo suficiente? –Nico pareció algo ofendido por la pregunta, pero sólo se estremeció ligeramente, entrecerrando los ojos frente al dios, incapaz de replicar nada, una expresión de cautela, casi de timidez en sus facciones.

–Sí, se lo he dicho –convino Will–. Pero él…

–Y estas ojeras… –masculló Apolo–. ¿No le has dado las píldoras valerianas? –inquirió, volviendo a mirar a Will.

–Lo hice –respondió el chico–. Sólo que no quiere tomarlas –Apolo asintió seriamente y luego retrocedió para mirar mejor a Nico, quien levantó ambos brazos a su pecho, como si intentara cubrirse a sí mismo.

Apolo lo inspeccionó, mordiéndose el labio inferior y Nico se estremeció ligeramente, volviendo los ojos al suelo.

–Lo apruebo –dijo finalmente, con solemnidad, justo antes de que toda la seriedad desapareciera de su rostro. Sonriendo brillantemente otra vez, casi como un adolescente, Apolo se aclaró la gargantea, como alguien sobre un escenario tratando de atraer la atención hacia él; claro que su público era un montón de adolescentes revoltosos. Y entonces lo dijo:

De pinta me fui.

Papi Zeus me matará.

Sigo siendo guay.

Y luego se volvió sobre sus talones, sonriendo con satisfacción, subiendo a la carroza de un brinco, espoleando a los caballos, mismos que despegaron de inmediato, elevándose en el cielo con rapidez, brillando mientras caminaban, hasta que la luz se volvió demasiada para el ojo humano y los campistas tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos.

Cuando volvieron a abrirlos, todo lo que podían ver era un diminuto rastro dorado en el aire, justo donde los caballos habían puesto sus cascos.

Nico permaneció congelado en su lugar, respirando con dificultad y totalmente confundido debido a la súbita y bastante inesperada… aparición de Apolo, sus pálidas facciones todavía coloreadas de rosa.

Will rió suavemente a su lado, elevando su mano derecha al hombro de Nico después de haberse agachado a recoger ambas cajas del piso.

–Bueno, eso fue extraño –masculló Nico quedamente–. Por decir lo mínimo.

–Disculpa –murmuró Will suavemente, mientras abría la puerta de la enfermería lentamente y arrastraba al hijo de Hades a la habitación–. Mi padre puede ser algo… desordenado –continuó disculpándose mientras dejaba ambas cajas sobre una de las mesas, empujando un par de cuadernos para dejarles espacio y luego se volvía hacia Nico, tirando de él para atraerlo a su pecho, sin que el hijo de Hades se resistiera.

–Me preguntaba de dónde lo habías sacado –Nico consiguió decir temblorosamente, aún sin restablecerse completamente de la impresión mientras ocultaba su rostro en la curva del cuello de Will.

–No te preocupes –dijo tranquilamente–. Te prometo que mi madre no es así. No tan mal, al menos –añadió pensativamente.

Por un momento, el cuerpo de Nico se tensó en los brazos de Will, mientras las alarmas se encendían en su cerebro.

Will había dicho eso como si fuera algo completamente natural, como si ya lo hubieran acorado con anterioridad. El conocer a la madre de Will significaría que esto, esa relación, era algo verdaderamente serio. No era que creyera que no era así, sino que… Sintió un familiar tirón de nerviosismo en su pecho, como si respirar le resultara difícil.

Esto era lo que había evitado tan cuidadosamente durante tanto tiempo, evadiendo quedarse en el campamento, en cualquiera de los dos, por largas temporadas, impidiendo el encariñarse con nadie, prescindiendo de confiar en nadie. Crear ataduras. Eso era lo que había estado evitando durante tanto tiempo. Crear ataduras entre él y nadie o nada más.

Crear ataduras.

Y aun así… si realmente se detenía a pensar en ello… esta vez no estaba verdaderamente asustado, sólo confundido, sólo nervioso. No se sentía asustado cuando se trataba de Will. De alguna forma que aún no podía explicar no sentía su garganta cerrarse cuando pensaba en confiar en Will, cuando pensaba en crear ataduras con él.

Lo que sentía era estúpido. Ahí estaba él, preocupándose por nada y matándose a sí mismo con pensamientos que carecían de sentido. ¿Qué tenía que temer? ¿Acaso el hijo de Apolo no se había probado ya lo suficiente ante él?

Confiaba en Will, y estaba seguro de ello. Su problema había sido el confiar en otros, y ya confiaba en Will… ¿Podía eso significar que ya había empezado a hacer lo que había evitado durante tanto tiempo sin siquiera darse cuenta?

Su cuerpo lentamente se relajó contra el de Will, mientras hundía el rostro aún más en la curvatura de su cuello.

–Te estás sonrojando –apuntó Will, bromeando, su dulce voz deshaciéndose de la tensión que aún quedaba en el cuerpo del menor. ¿Cómo podía siquiera desconfiar de él?, e preguntó. ¿Cómo?

–¡No es cierto! –replicó Nico con la terquedad de un niño, aunque ocultando el rostro contra el pecho de Will de cualquier forma.

–Claro que sí –canturreó Will dulcemente, mientras Nico gruñía como respuesta–. ¡Vamos, te ves tan tierno cuando te sonrojas!

Nico gruñó nuevamente.

–¡Soy el Rey de los Fantasmas, no se supone que te parezca tierno! –masculló, su voz acallada contra la bronceada piel de Will.

–Sí –asintió Will lentamente–. Pero dijiste se "supone", eso no significa que sea imposible. Y, además, eres mi Rey de los Fantasmas, y a mí me pareces tierno –dijo, su voz con la nota de quien apunta algo obvio.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, pensó Nico. Crear araduras. Will lo estaba mencionando, haciendo alusión a ello otra vez. Crear ataduras. Crear ataduras entre ambos. Y aun así, a diferencia de todas las veces anteriores, Nico no se sentía asustado por eso.

Incluso si no podía verlo, Will le sonrió con cariño, contento con cómo algo tan sencillo como el llevar el pedido bimestral a la enfermería súbitamente se convertía en algo memorable siempre y cuando estuviera con Nico. Sí, ya estaba haciendo de lado el hecho de que su padre había decido aparecer en el campamento porque, sinceramente, no parecía algo importante en ese momento.

Aún intentando ocultar su sonrojo, y con una ligera sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios, Nico asintió contra el pecho de Will, rodeando su cadera, inconscientemente tirando del hijo de Apolo hacia él.

Quizás, y sólo quizás, pensó, había llegado el momento de empezar a crear ataduras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así que... éste es el fin... ¡pero sólo de esta historia! Prometo más para cuando terminen los exámenes. ¡No se preocupen, ya vienen las vacaciones!
> 
> Nota original:
> 
> No estoy segura de cómo salió esto... Siento que le falta algo pero, sinceramente no sé qué es...
> 
> ¡Por favor, díganme su opinión con un comentario!

**Author's Note:**

> Nota original:
> 
> Así que.. ¿qué tal fue eso?
> 
> Se suponía que fuera un one-shot, pero tuve que dividirlo en dos.
> 
> ¡Esperen el próximo capítulo pronto!
> 
> ¡Y, por favor, no olviden comentar y decirme lo que piensan!
> 
> ¡Los amo!
> 
> Éste es el primer capítulo, en el archivo original ya estoy trabajando en el capítulo tres, y supongo que tendré la traducción del capítulo dos dentro de una o dos semanas.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
